My Possession
by Nyanperona
Summary: Akatsuki is a mafia gang consisting of handsome prostitutes with killing skills. Who would've thought Sasuke is one of them? What will Naruto do to free his heartthrob out of Madara's hands? (slash)
1. Prologue

Naruto knew that the Akatsuki gang was a well known bunch of good looking assassins. During the day they made their criminal business while at night they were dancers in a club called _Red Cloud_.

They were like a mafia gang of prostitutes with killing skills. Nobody knew about their system of how getting money and keeping in touch with other organizations. Their dance shows, including selling their bodies were a part of collecting information as well as money from the customers.

As a dangerous threat to the Hidden Leaf and because of the sudden raids, Tsunade came up with the project _Kuraudo. _

Therefore, Naruto and his friends were sent on a mission to visit _Red Cloud_ and check out the members of the organization. Sasuke was still missing but not until Naruto recognized a certain Uchiha sitting on a lab of a customer.

Added to this It turned out that the customer was Uchiha Madara, the boss of the whole organization.

**Contain**s: lemon/lime, violence, lots of sex, drama, love, some japanese words, swearing

(pleeeeeeease don't be too harsh to me! It's my first story written in this language ... I hope you'll like it!)  
P.S. you can choose some pairings if you want / since there are plenty of characters to ship :D


	2. Pressure

'You've gotta be fucking kidding me!' laughed Suigetsu as he entered the club. The Akatsuki members however weren't in the mood for laughing. Sasuke and Karin walked behind the white-haired man not knowing what or who were waiting for them. 'Since 2 Weeks we're in this organization and now we're about to sell our souls to this brothel?!'

'Be quiet. The Boss has been here already and we don't want you to leave a false impression.' said Pain as he stood in front of them. 'It looks like we're in deep shit.'

'How come?' asked Sasuke. He ogled the suspicious looking interior decoration. On the right side of the door was a large bar with expensive seats covered with dark red fabric whereas on the right side were more seats with more expensive looking tables.

'What a noble brothel...' murmured Suigetsu as he walked behind Sasuke right next to Karin.

It looked somehow like a poker room because of those big tables which were separated through grids of dark Bamboo. In addition to the dark view, the floor was polished marble with tiny diamonds. Apparently the Akatsuki must have had spent a lot of money for all those things.

'Good that all of the people you had to ask, Sasuke. We all now that you've killed Itachi but I bet that he didn't tell you about his mountain of debts as he died.' Pain watched the Uchiha closely as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'I'm afraid not.'

'Then I have to tell you. Every member has to pay his amount to keep the organization alive, to support it in every way. Certainly, Itachi did his job too but he hid the money to bring you to the point where you could rebuild your clan.'

Sasuke watched Pain directly in the eye. 'But...I've never seen any of it!'

Deidara started laughing along with Sasori but Kisame silenced them with a threatened glare.  
He still was angry about the fact that his partner was killed by his younger brother.

Now Pain was the one who raised an eyebrow. 'That makes it even worse. Me and the Boss had hoped you would be able to return the money and in exchange we would let you go...' he sighed, 'Speaking of the Boss, you three should get in now, making a decision about your future.'

'Wait wait wait!' Suigetsu frowned. 'Our future, too? I don't wanna be in this organization anymore. Why do I have to stay?!'

Deidara giggled. 'Itachi left a huge mountain of debts therefore we need every single...' he looked at Sasori 'puppet and since you three are together then you can help each other out!'

Karin made a face of horror as she looked at the organization members and then at Sasuke. Suigetsu bit his lip and cling himself to the Uchiha. 'Nice revenge, huh?'

Pain walked to the other end of the bar. Stairs around the corner lead to the second floor. He opened the first black door which had white letters on in that : _oyakata*. _

He looked at the three and nodded. Sasuke swallowed hard and made his way through that door. Suigetsu followed him quickly just like Karin who were silently sobbing the whole time. As the three pushed through, Pain closed the door.

In front of them was a big table made out of transparent glass. Behind it was placed a dark red chair showing them it's back. On the other side were more seats but smaller, probably for the guests. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin let their eyes room over the place and stood serried.

It had a similar establishment like the first floor but everything was a bit lighter expect the huge bed at the end of the room. Black sheets with many black pillows and a white sheer canopy. As the chair made a noise the three looked with big eyes at the face in front of them.

Long black spiky hair in contradistinction with a white face of a man in the physical 30tis. His eyes were black as well and under his eyelids appeared two light folds. His lips curved into an amused smile as he started to speak in low tones.

'So what have we got here?' He leaned forward and placed his chin on his hands as he looked at them. 'Have a seat!' The three felt themselves pushed and walked towards the seats. As they sat in, Suigetsu and Karin nervously shifted in their seats.

'I am Uchiha Madara and you are the rookies, right? Uzumaki Karin, Hoozuki Suigetsu and Uchiha Sasuke.'

He dropped his gaze at the maps on the table and flicked through them. 'I hope you're familiar with the current situation.' The three were silent and nodded shyly. 'Tragically, not only the death of another Uchiha but also the current crisis...'

He looked Sasuke deep in the eye and smiled softly. 'In this case we have to keep you here  
Sasuke-kun, to work Itachis debts off.' He switched a glance at the other two. 'You're Sasuke's allies, am I right? If you want to help him out then you have to stay as well. Oh dear, what am I saying? Now that you know about _Red Cloud _you can't leave so easily. You have two options. Either you stay and make your job or you'll get killed immediately.'

Suigetsu and Karin looked at each other with a shocked expression.

'H-hilarious o-options...' Suigetsu stuttered quietly and laughed helplessly.

'You sure want to help your friend out, don't you?' Madara smiled. 'As the debts will disappear you can leave and we guarantee you security on your way but first you have to calm the waves. This is the Akatsuki way.'

Sasuke watched him carefully. 'What kind of jobs do you expect we will do?'

Madara again flicked through the documents and hand them a sheet over. It was list full of jobs rationed in day- and nighttime.

Karin started to sob. 'It is true...you guys want us to prostitute ourselves! I won't do it, I refuse!'

The man levered himself from his chair so the three could see his full size. He was 5.9 tall and wore a black suit with a modern ninja armor around his chest that looked like cover. The man walked behind Karin and patted her on her shoulders.

'Yes it is a part of the job. Don't worry you'll get used to it. The quicker the better. By the way our customers are reliable and will treat you properly. Think of all the money and your freedom.' Karin tried to stop sobbing but failed.

'Was Itachi one of them?' asked Sasuke staring at the sheet.

'Excuse me?' Madara asked back and walked around the table. 'You want to know if your beloved brother was a prostitute?' Sasuke looked him at him, tense.

'Yes he was. And he was one of the best. He gained billions. Billions which he owes me, the organization and now you have to account for it.'

Sasuke, energetically stood up and activated his Sharingan. Suigetsu and Karin tried to calm him down, but it was too late. 'MY brother wasn't a worthless prostitute.' he gritted through his teeth.

Madara smiled belligerently at the boy and activated his Sharingan as well. 'My my isn't that interesting? Although you killed your brother because of hatred and vengeance you still protect him? I am thrilled...'

Sasuke's fist trembled. He looked MAdara deep in his eyes but wasn't able to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan. It was as If the man was blocking something inside of him, which terrified Sasuke. Alone the pressure that radiated from Madara was making them weaker.

'You know, Itachi wanted you to have the money to reawaken the Clan. What a great Idea, you should thank him. But since the money isn't his, I can't allow it. I...have other plans.'

He reached forward and took Sasuke's chin in his hand. 'You'll be a better replacement.'

He handed them a long list with their names on it and sat down again.  
'Your signature here. Do your job properly and you will soon be able to leave.'

Sasuke exhaled through his nose and sat himself in the chair. He can't flee. Akatsuki members sure were assigned to kill him and the other two. He didn't want to die jet and he didn't want to do this but to free himself nothing else was left to be done.

Sasuke took the pen in his hand and signed his freedom away. Madara watched them and smiled satisfied. 'Wise decision. You can leave now and let yourself explain everything from the other members. Before I forget, call me _oyakata.'_

Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin stood up silently and walked towards the door. As Sasuke was the last one, Madara rapidly caught up to him. The smaller Uchiha tensed as he felt the pressure of the man behind him who placed his mouth to his ear.

'I'll be your first customer and later your patron. Come into my office at midnight and I'll show you how it's done.'

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and suddenly he found it difficult to swallow.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• •`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

What do you think?  
Feel free to laugh at me if you find some grammatical mistakes :D  
But please don't be too harsh on me D:

By the way, I'm planning to make this story gay as hell therefore be afraid :D  
And I'm leaving room for pairings/shippings...

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

*_oyakata - Boss / Master _


	3. Project: Kuraudo

Naruto made a grimy face as he felt the sunlight on his skin. Immediately he turned around to continue his sleep. As he heard someone ranting he refused to open his eyes and tried to figure out who it was and how did he come in?

It wasn't difficult, because that voice of a woman warrior flashed through his bones and gave him a heart attack. He shivered and covered himself with the blankets.

'Damnit Naruto! And you're calling yourself the next Hokage?!' railed Sakura as she looked at all the empty Ramen boxes lying on the floor between boxers and other stuff. She tried to avoid stepping into them. 'How many times did your alarm rang? It's 8 am! Where are your responsibilities?! Tsunade-sama wanted us to gather at 7 o'clock in her office!'

The voice kept getting louder as Sakura ripped the blankets away and punched Naruto into his stomach. The Uzumaki choked. Instantly he stood up stepped into one of the empty boxes and fell on the floor. 'Ouch...gosh Sakura, why do you always have to be so mean?'

He stood up wobbly, rubbed his neck and glanced with tired eyes at the pink-haired girl.  
'How did you...?'

'I burst into your house with my special technique.' she leaned closer to the blonde and let her knuckles click. 'Now, get your clothes on and come to Tsunade-sama's office. We're all waiting!'

She went through the door and left him alone. Naruto sighed. He imagined Tsunade to give them another easy mission, like searching a cat from an old lady. After all Naruto was 19 years old and had better things to do. Like finding Sasuke, stopping the Akatsuki and kicking Sai's butt for being such a tease. But neither Sasuke nor Sai were easy to handle.

'Maybe It's important...' he mumbled to himself and got dressed. For a brief moment he looked at the floor. 'Since when did I get so messy?' He shrugged his shoulders and made his way through the entrance of the room. The door was torn out and looked demolished. He sighed again and fixed it to the frame. 'I need a safer place...'

He breathed in deeply and ran as fast as he could to the office. Like father like son he was in no time at the place. As he opened the door a vast number of heads turned to him. Almost every team with his Sensei was present. He let his eyes roam and found Sakura who waved at him.

Tsunade-sama raised an eyebrow at the Uzumaki as Naruto sat himself next to Sakura. He took the notice that Sai wasn't aboard and leant to Sakura. 'uhm where is Sai?' Sakura couldn't answer instead of that she made a tensed face and looked behind him.

There stood the Hokage and slapped the back of Naruto's head. 'ouuuch! PEOPLE stop abusing me!' he whined and looked at her. Tsunade crossed her arms before her enormous bosom and looked him straight in the eye. 'DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU?!' she yelled.

'I-It has been just an hour!' said Naruto feebly and protected his head.

'AN HOUR TOO LONG! This is NO ORDINARY MEETING! WALKING IN LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! WHERE IS YOUR APOLOGIZE?!' The blond woman clenched her fist.

'G-GOMEN NASAI _gomen nasai gomen nasai_! It won't happen again!'

She glared at him exhaled loudly through her nose like a dragon and stepped to the big map on the wall. She placed the end of a large stick, on the symbol () of the Land of hot Water, the Kirigakure village and turned around to face everyone.

'With the help of my loyal Anbu, I was able to locate the place of the Akatsuki. For a long time the organization wandered from place to place but since lately they seem to have found a new base. It is a giant club named _Red_ Cloud**.'

She clenched her teeth. 'You see these islands around this place? Many of my Shinobis and one Anbu had been murdered because of the allies of the Akatsuki. This organization had grown terribly strong and now has more than enough supporters. Not only around this place.' She circled the islands around the Kirigakure village. 'Those comrades in arms could be everywhere. Since they wandered from village to village to gain them.'

'Let me guess,' Shikimaru said as he leaned back. 'You want us to pay them a visit?'

Tsunade nodded. 'Exactly. I know It's extremely dangerous but we have to take actions against them. You're no longer Genins. By the way I have heard that Sai has been asked to work there', anxious faces looked at her. 'I don't know how this could happen, but some distant acquaintances of the organization took Sai to this place already.'

Naruto's eyes widened. 'That is why he was nowhere to be found...' he mumbled to himself.

'You guys are really strong and I need your help to protect our village. It already happened that the inhabitants of the Kirigakure village had been either wiped out or freighted. I want to build teams and choose the best to send to this village.' Tsunade's eyes roamed the table. 'First of all who volunteer?'

Soft murmurs on every side. Some Genins left the room.

'I volunteer!' **Naruto** raised his hand and stood up. Shikimaru, Kiba and Choji stood up as well. Sakura pondered and took her time as Neji, Lee and Shino also raised their hands. The other members looked at each other. They all knew that the Akatsuki wasn't an organization to easy to deal with.

Ino looked over to Sakura and nodded. The pink-haired girl smiled back and volunteered along with Ino. Both looked now over to Hinata who wasn't sure and stared at Neji instead. Slowly he raised her hand as she watched Ino and Sakura. Both of them gave her an encouraging smile.

'This looks good. Any more?' Tsunade asked. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stood up and gathered themselves to the group of volunteers. The Hokage now turned to the Senseis who were ready to get going. 'You'll be protecting your fosterlings on the Islands I marked. Take your posts now and be careful. Wait for more orders.'

The Senseis of the teams nodded and quickly flew through the opened windows. The blonde woman waved the group to her and gave everyone a radio equipment.

'Before I'll send you away, here are some more information,' began Tsunade 'I don't really know what kind of club this is even If I can imagine. I want you to get an overview. Who is working over there, who are the customers, who is the boss, how are the conditions of the surroundings. And be in search of Sai.'

Sakura pressed her lips together. 'But Tsunade-sama If there are strict guardians on those islands how are we supposed to get through?'

Tsunade smiled at her and patted her shoulder. 'That is why I send your Senseis over there too. They are responsible for your protection and will take care of the guardians.'

'So...our first priority is to gain as much information as possible, am I right?' asked Neji.

'Yes, and It's extremely important to not make any turmoil. The organization is now at the reachable place, technically to observe them and we don't want to scare them away.'

She looked over to Naruto who frowned. 'Did you understand everything, Uzumaki?'  
His head shot up and he nodded keenly. 'Yes yes ma'am. I was just wondering...but I'm dying to get going.'

'That's how I want to hear it. I want you to watch your own back and the backs of your comrades. You know our motto, right? No one gets left behind. Oh and NEVER break contact with each other through the radio equipment. Did I make myself clear?'

Her eyes watched the faces seriously which were nodding. 'This isn't' some S-rank mission. It's above all those rankings. It is the so called project: _Kuraudo _and trust me, this will be a long journey so pack yourself and get every important material you can use. I want to see you all again, tomorrow by night.'

The ninjas nodded her approval and dashed through the windows. Naruto eagerly burst into his house, packed some trifles and jumped out again. He saw the other ninjas jumping out of their homes with small packages on their backs. In less than 5 min they all gathered at the doorway of the Hidden Leaf village.

'Boy oh boy, about time too.' said Shikimaru. 'It has long been rumored that this organization of killers is plotting something bad.' Naruto watched him carefully. 'How do you know about that?'

'Well, those are just rumors but I heard that the Akatsuki is a bunch of seductive assassins.' answered Shino. 'They sell their bodies to other organizations, make money, barters and plot the destruction of the Hidden Leaf.'

Naruto clenched his fists hard. 'Hell no! I won't let that happen!'  
'Of course, not.' blended Kiba in. 'We're all here to prevent that.'  
The Uzumaki grinned wide. 'Right.'

As the blond opened his mouth to say something, Gaara and his siblings past him and placed themselves in front of the group. 'Before you dash out, let's make a plan first.' Gaare watched over Shikimaru.

The one in the with the ponytail hairdo nodded and joined them. 'Gaara is right. Since this is my job, let me explain you the strategy.' He took a stick and began to draw on the ground. 'As Tsunade-sama explained, our Senseis will check out those isles around the village. This will be our advantage to arrive at the club, almost without a noise.'

The other ninjas gathered around him and watched carefully what he was drawing. 'This place is called the land of hot water and even if there are nice hot spring, you need to know that there could be extremely hot or poisonous water. So watch out. Sudden outbursts inclusive. I will graduate you now in teams.'

Finally, every detail has been resolved so that the ninjas could eventually go. They followed each other at fixed intervals so that they could watch each others backs. The first three were Gaara, Shikimaru and Temari. Afterwards Naruto, Neji and Lee followed by three girls Sakura, Ino and Hinata. To come in last: Kiba, Choji, Kankuro and Shino.

In that order and linked to each other through communication tools and senses, they continued their journey. Little rests weren't scheduled because of time-saving. Hours elapsed as they reached the former land of whirlpools.

Tsunade already hired boats for them so they could carry on. As they stepped into the boats, the boat dealer told them to be careful because of the sudden current of water. In the same order they continued in their boats.

'Shikimaru's speaking. Is everybody okay? We will now invade the zone our Senseis are already in. Even if they cause safety, don't let your guard down and focus on the environment. OVER'

Naruto sighed and leaned back into the wooden backrest of the boat. Everything was well organized, he thought to himself. Tsunade surely knew about everything and everyone. Meanwhile Rock Lee eagerly wrote some notes in his little notebook. As Naruto watched him he frowned at the ninja with the bowl-cut. It reminded him of Sai.

'What are you doing, Lee?'  
'Tsunade-sama told us to watch every little detail and that's what I'm doing. You should do it do!'

Naruto denied and noticed the piercing glare that came from Neji. 'What?'  
The Hyuuga shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know you should be more concentrated. I'm sure you're thinking about other things right now.'

Naruto sat up quickly as he glared back at him. That was only half of the truth. He was putting his heart and his soul into the situation but he also thought of Sasuke and where that Uchiha might be now.

'Just try not fuck things up, Uzumaki.'  
'What is that supposed to mean?' Naruto was kinda annoyed.

'I think you know what I mean. Keep being concentrated and forget the Uchiha for a while, okay?'

Naruto felt himself being caught and avoid looking at Neji who was laughing now.  
'I knew it. My Byakugan can see everything. You can't trick me, Uzumaki. But still without my special technique I'm able to see through you. That is why I'm telling you, to forget him at the moment and concentrate properly.'

'Yeah I know...and stop using the Byakugan on me!' Naruto flustered and crossed his arms. Easier said than done, he thought and watched the turquoise milky water. So many years had passed and there was not a single day when Naruto hasn't thought about the Uchiha. He felt pathetic, thinking that Sasuke wasn't even thinking about him or the others.

'I'm really curious what kind of club this is,' said Lee as he closed his notebook and ate a packet of Mocchi. 'I mean, what kind of customers are we need to be to pass the doorman?'

'I'm not sure...we need to come up with something...' Neji mumbled. 'We will see.'

'Whether we need a guy or a woman, leave it to me!' Naruto smiled. 'I can transform. With the help of my sexy Jutsu they will take me in.'

'And what's with the others?' asked Lee raising an eyebrow but Naruto gesticulated. 'Nah somehow this will work out, trust me.'

'I hope so...' mumbled Lee and took the paddle from Neji. 'Next 10 min, It'll be your turn, Naruto!'

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• •`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

*Map = wiki/File:Naruto_World_

**imagine the big giant bath house from Spirited away (but gloomy)

uuhh I'm dying to write the smutty parts :D


	4. Preparation

Sasuke was watching the customers nervously, which keep floating in and filled the club. He was behind a curtain in a big room, next to the end of the bar. The room had a small entrance but was especially made to the Akatsuki members. In this room they would dress up and take a moment for themselves before they would go out and take action.

As some of the skilled members were chattering relaxed, Sasuke was kinda tense. He observed the guests carefully and noticed that they came from all kinds of villages. They instantly walked over to the bartender and handed in their headbands.

Some of them already knew where they belonged to and took a seat. Maps, weapons and all sorts of goods were exchanged from one owner to another. Others again were watching curiously in Sasuke's direction. They knew who were behind those curtains and probably were waiting to see them.

He gulped as Deidara placed a hand on his shoulder. On the other side appeared Sasori and dragged him away from the curtain to place the Uchiha in front of the mirrors which hang on the wall. The other members were sitting on a large couch enjoying their drinks.

'Un, Are you excited, lil' Uchiha?' Deidara asked as he leant to Sasukes face, watching his features. 'You should be!' In response to that, Sasuke turned his head to the other side where Sasori was waiting for his reaction. He quickly grabbed the pale face and watched him deep in the eye.

'You don't show many emotions. We need to fix that.' Deidara laughed as he heard Sasori. 'WE need to fix that? When the customers will cast an eye at him, THEY will fix that.'

Sasori grinned for a millisecond. 'Yeah that's for sure. Then let's make art out of him, shall we Deidara-kun?'

The blond smiled whereas Sasuke raised from the seat and clenched his fist. 'The hell you will do!'

Hidan now noticed the little fuss and joined in. 'C'mon Uchiha-blood, the two Barbies over there will make you look tempting for our customers and especially for our big boss.' He smiled mockingly.

Deidara and Sasori gave him a glare and started to prepare Sasuke. Karin and Suigetsu weren't abroad and even Juugo was missing. He realized that he was alone among the Akatsuki members. While Deidara was lubricating him with a sweet smell, Sasori was looking for an appropriativ teasing lingerie.

He had no recourse but to do as he was told. Sasuke had to provide his sword and his Shuriken and even his regular clothes. The Akatsuki gave him the traditional cloak and decided what he would wear from now on. The sweet smell of the lubricate gradually sneaked into his nose as he became a little bit dizzy.

He unwanted gaze met Kisame's, the shark-like member crossed his arms and dodged it.

'What...is this?' he asked and grabbed his head. Sasori looked at Deidara and smirked a little bit.  
'This is the delicious smell of the lotus flower. This smell will make you happy and even more attracting to the customers. I have to say that It's amusing me how you react to it. They will love it.'

Sasuke's eyes were getting hazy. 'Now, change yourself into this.' He gave Sasuke the lingerie and pushed him into one of the cabinets, which every single member had.

Sasuke was somehow in trance and automatically dressed himself, even If he didn't know If he was wearing it right. Just as Sasori would knew, he stepped into the cabinet and helped him.

'Are we done here?'

Deidara nodded and both stepped back to watch at the Uchiha. Even the other members took a notice and marveled.

He wore a corsage with strap on his shoulders, that was around his stomach and a mini lacy skirt, which just now hid Sasukes bottom. The corsage was connected through belts to the straps on his thighs. To come in addition, black sleeves on his arms and a collar around his neck were the only fabric he wore now.

Deidara put the cloak wore the same thing as him under their cloaks. He just shook his head in complete disbelief. He kept in mind that his brother was one of the likes of those.

'Now lil' Uchiha, have a seat with us and we will explain you everything.' Deidara pushed him to the comfy couch and placed Sasuke between him ans Sasori. The other members joined them as Pain came through the curtains.

'Is everyone ready? As you can see, we have a full house today so do your best.' He looked to Sasuke who still had a dizzy expression on his face. 'Deidara, Sasori, as long as Sasuke will be among us I will make you to be his overseer.'

The blonde with the pony tail and the puppet player shrugged their shoulders. 'Well, if we have to.'  
They winked at each other.

'Make sure that he is aware of his job and tell him what we will be doing. Konan is with the girl, and Juugo is with Sai at the bar. I'm going to see the oyakata and prepare his office now. Any questions?'

'Yes, what is with Orochimaru?' Kakuzu asked. By the mention of the name, Sasukes eyes flickered for a moment. 'I haven't seen him in a long time. What is he doing?'

Pains distracting eyes were on him now. 'Our oyakata had given him some special missions but I have heard that he will come tonight too to discuss his achievements.'

Kakuzu nodded. 'I will prepare now the office. You have 10 min.' with these last words Pain turned around and left them.

'So...enlighten me.' Sasuke began. 'What do I have to do? Can I murder someone?'

Kisame laughed and stepped closer to the Uchiha. 'We are forbidden to kill our customers unless there is an error to deal with. But your job now is to entertain the guests with your body. Incidentally you should try to gain information about the deals our guests are making, understood?'

Sasuke looked up an mustered the face from the shark. 'Che...and what am I supposed to do when one of them-' he was interrupted by Hidan. 'Cutie, everyone will have to want you. First come, first served. You have to put your whole body into it, If you know what I mean.'

The others were laughing at Sasuke's expression. He knew what the job was about, but hearing it and being in such an outfit made it difficult to accept it.

'Ah and before I forget it Deidara give him one of them.'

Deidara nodded and was rummaging around a little box under the couch. As he opened it, he removed some silvered pills and gave every member one of them. Sasuke stared at it and watched how the others were swallowing them down.

'You, too' said Hidan. 'Those pills are performing wonders. You will feel no pain, just pure pleasure and you're done. Never forget to take one each night.' Sasuke did as pleased and swallowed the silvered pill as well. In an instant he felt a strange feeling inside of him.

The sweet smell of the lubricant in combination with the pill made him high for some seconds. He felt good, easy and the fear was vanished.

'Don't worry, Sasuke-kun,' said Zetsu who was with Obito in the corner and made some plans on a paper. 'This will make fun.'

Even if Sasuke was in a good mood, he was kinda confused about Zetsu's and Obito's role. He didn't want to imagine something and just pushed his thoughts away. What he was seeking now was: release.

After exactly 10 min, Pain appeared at the entrance and looked at them. The other members stood up and walked past him. As Sasuke made his way out, Sasori and Deidara appeared on his sides.

'Have fun on your first day, un' said Deidara. 'And leave your cloak closed! IF someone is interested, you will take him to the stairs and go to a room.'

'And don't forget about making everyone happy.' added Sasori. Soon as both left him he was standing in front of a bunch of criminals who were observing him hungrily.

Here we go, he thought and inhaled the smell of his skin.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• •`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•


	5. Encounter

Milky water in the same shade of the dark sky. The moon was reflected in the water. Everything seemed so peaceful, what a lie. Tsunade's group sat in the boats for hours, analyzing the environment around the club. As they came nearer towards that gigantic building they were flabbergasted.

The club was a colossal rectangle. A dark building with red clouds on it to show everyone who were the owners. It had at least 10 floors and more than enough windows which were beaming the light from the inside. It looked elegant but still gloomy.

Many bridges from the small islands lead to the center, the club. It was easy for the group to hide under those and watch the people arriving. Lee, frantically took notes whereas Neji used his Byakugan to scan everything. Naruto watched the doorman, which was a big guy, dressed in the organization's cloak and a scythe in his hand.

The man had gray gelled hair and grinned macho at the customers. Naruto smirked mischievously.  
In no time, he used his Sexy no Justu and transformed into a woman. Neji and Lee looked at him, nose bleeding.

The Hyuuga through clothes at Naruto and turned away. 'Dammit, Naruto! Put some clothes on. I doubt they will let you in naked.'

'Little or no...' Lee scratched his head as he looked at the customers. They all looked like criminals, young and old. 'Maybe you don't need to transform. I think... This is not what it appears to be...'

Naruto raised an eyebrow, putting his clothes on and hid his bossom. 'What? Of course it is! Haven't you listened to Tsunade-sama at all? She said it's a club and as you can see It's a brothel. Therefore they let a beautiful lady like me in.'

'That maybe but...there are customers of both genders and the Akatsuki are all men, except for two females. What do you consequent from this?!'

Naruto looked at the bowl cut, slowly to come behind what the he was trying to say.  
'Ah I see. Well that is some place for me.' he laughed at Neji's and Lee's facial expression.

'Bi-curious no Justsu.' he laughed even harder, holding his stomach. Neji rolled his eyes and talked to Shikimaru at the radio whereas Lee moved closer to the blonde.

'Can I ask you something? Are you...?'

Naruto looked at him. 'What? What am I?'  
The bowl-cut glanced at Neji. 'Ehm...well you keep thinking all the time about...' he moved closer to Naruto, whispering. 'Are you?'

Naruto's eyes went big. He knew what Lee wanted to ask. But how was he supposed to answer this question if he wasn't sure? 'Eh...I'n quite sure...well that doesn't matter now.'

Lee smiled and turned to his notebook. Naruto transformed into his normal self, pondering. As a woman he could be raped, and he also didn't want to attract attention. He needed another plan.

Neji just finished his talk and turned to them. 'The plan goes like this: some of us were already sent to their hideout around the club and others again, speaking of volunteers, need to be sent to enter the club.'

'I will do it.' said Naruto seriously. 'I wanna make an overview of those people on the inside. Instead of using my feminine form, I will go like this.'

Neji bend his brows. 'Why in your current state? They will remember your face! If the plan goes wrong, they'll remember your face and kill you.'

'They won't kill me unless I'm doing some harm. Maybe I can be their regular guest? Oh and If they won't let me in, I will try to transform into Menma...or the sexy lady. As you can see, I have a plan b and a plan c.' He winked at them and stood up.

'Okay guys, who is with me?' he said to the radio, listening to the murmurs. After some minutes he was standing with Kiba, Lee, Neji and Gaara, Shino and Temari at the end of the big bridge to the club.

Naruto went ahead leaving the others behind him, watching at each other in disbelief. They slowly walked behind him, staying close to each other.

'I wish we'd be dressed more...adjusted?' said Lee as he saw the people standing before the doorman.  
'What?' Kiba snorted. 'Like that?'

All eyes turned to the second member of the organization who just came through the door and whispered something to the other one. His cloak was half open and showed his outfit. The group froze.

Lee stuttered. 'N-no of c-course not! I mean a bit f-fancy?'  
Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. 'It can't be helped. Let's go!'

On the inside, the atmosphere was heated but discreet. The customers were exchanging their goods, looking at the organization members, enjoying themselves. In the thick of it, Sasuke. His mind was completely gone because of the drugs. He entertained the company as well as his mind was allowing him to act like he was told.

He was always a person who didn't show much emotion or interest, but even this time and without control he just did what his drugged body wanted. Blinking with his eyes on the customers and revealing some bits under his cloak, but never too much.

Suigetsu was brought to the big aquarium in which he happily but still dazed as Sasuke, swam around and tried to draw attraction to him. Karin was beside Konan, doing a pole dance.

Sasuke became heated. The tempting lubricate on his skin mixed with the pill he had to swallow made him all loose. It gave him a funny feeling in his stomach that made him giggle every now and then. Deidara and Sasori watched over him, smirking devilishly.

'Un, funny isn't it?' began Deidara. 'This has to be the first time for him, feeling the substance of some drug. He looks so cute and innocent, stumbling from one suitor to the next.'

The redhead next to him nodded. 'It goes as planned. They all are casting an eye at him. Sooner or later they will stand in a queue.'

'Is that so?' Deidara took a sip from his cocktail, batting his eyelashes at a man who was sitting alone at a table. 'Watch over him while I will take that guy to heaven.'

He gave Sasori a kiss on his cheek and walked to the man. The puppet-player smiled a bit and glued his eyes to the Uchiha who was now in the middle of an aggregation. Some of them were throwing bank notes at him and others again were trying to peek under his cloak.

As clumsy and lost as Sasukes was, he managed to keep his cloak on, still buttoned. Sasori raised an eyebrow as he saw someone coming down the stairs. Because of the dark long hair and the remarkable face, he noticed that it was their boss.

The oyakata stood at the end of the stairs and watched every corner of the floor. His pitch-black eyes were scanning everything and as he caught Sasori's gaze he smiled. The puppet-player did his best to show an emotion and smiled back. The Uchiha walked towards him.

'How are the rookies doing?' he asked as he ordered a drink. Sasori bowed down. 'According to schedule.' Madara nodded to himself. 'That's how I want it. You are relieved and can amuse yourself now. I will watch over Sasuke-kun, now.'

Sasori knew that his boss never hid his interest for someone. Therefor he assumed that Sasuke was Madara's pet.

'As you wish, oyakata.' He bowed again and left the Uchiha, joining Deidara.

Madara's eyes never left Sasuke's movements and in no time, he found himself grinning. With a shrill whistle, every head turned to him, even Sasuke's. He looked kinda shocked as he stared at the man's face. Hectically he looked at the fancy clock on the wall and realized that it was midnight. He somehow managed to forget, that his master wanted him in his room at this time.

He gulped and walked wobbly to him. As he stood in front of the man he didn't dare to look up. Meanwhile, Madara sat sown on one of those chairs, leaning back with his elbows on the bar table.  
The barkeeper, who was Sai was watching both of them. It was his 4th day, working in this place.

'Haven't I told you, I wanted to see you in my office by this time? Look, you made me come down.' Madara spoke in a calm tone. 'There's still a lot to be done. Now, show me what you've got for me.'

His eyes looked at Sasuke's cloak. The smaller Uchiha opened slowly the buttons, hands shaking and still not looking at the man. Where was his mood now? In less than a second, he tensed up.

'Hey, look at your master.'

This time Sasuke's eyes met Madara's. As he unbuttoned his way down, he slowly opened the cloak to show his boss what he wore. He saw that Madara was smiling softly. 'Perfect. Sit down.'

Sasuke closed the cloak a bit and did as he was told. It was a strange feeling sitting on top of this man in this awkward position. His face turned red and he needed to hide his face on the shoulder of his master.

'Good boy.'

Sai wasn't right behind them, therefore he couldn't hear what the oyakata was saying. The ninja had to wash the glasses and make a new drink every 2 mins. Juugo, his assistant was in the kitchen and helped him out, rushing through the kitchen door. Although Sai had customers, he still managed to peer over to the two.

At this moment the door opened again, showing Hidan who was smiling brightly. At his side was Naruto and his friends peeking into the club. Hidan called out to Pain, who was looking at the business. As he heard Hidan's voice he quickly left the customers and rushed to the main doors. His purple eyes with the circles were observing the group from head to toe.

'What's that doing here? Children under 18 aren't allowed.'

Naruto, chin up, chest out spoke in a polite manner. 'We all are over 18, I'm really sorry I had to dress in my Hogake cloak. I studied your rules on the wall and I think we don't imprink any of those.'

Hidan raised an eyebrow and looked at Pein.

'We're just here to have some fun.' Pein didn't seem to be convinced. As he looked at their headbands he slowly let his knuckles click. 'You're from the Hidden Leaf. How do I know you're not some spies?'

The group behind Naruto felt nervous but the blond remained calm. He quickly grabbed Gaara by the arm and took off his headband. 'We're here to plot the destruction of the Hidden Leaf with the village of the sand, together. We heard from from reliable informants about this place and now we want to take action along your side.'

Gaara didn't show any emotion and just nodded. The Akatsuki members glanced at each other.

'Is that so? If you're a Hokage, than how come that you didn't destroy your precious village yet? I mean as a Hokage you have the power.'

Pain leant closer to Naruto, analyzing his eyes. 'Well, the point is, I am the up-and-coming-Hogake. Above me is an old witch I want to eradicate and that is why I want to join you.'

Kiba and Shikimaru looked at each other. They didn't knew that Naruto could be like this. They always saw his honest and bright side. Anyway it seemed to work because Pain was giving them room to enter.

'I will remember your face and I want to see you tomorrow again, with your Hokage cape. Because, If you shit me, I will kill you all in one movement.'

Naruto nodded. 'I will.'

As the group was inside, they stood in the middle of the way looking around. Shikimaru pat his shoulder. 'Nice move, Uzumaki. I hope you will save us out of this shit.'

'Of course I will, buddy. Just act with me and everything will go right.'

'So...' Lee pondered and looked to Naruto. 'We are supposed to act as if we were a bunch of criminals, like them, and we want to kill Tsunade-sama and destroy the Hidden Leaf? Wow that is unlikely to hear that from you.'

Naruto laughed. 'Yeah I know, but since I'm acting nothing of this will happen. You all know me, I love the Hidden Leaf and I will never allow it. Now listen, we just need to make a bond with them, gain enough information and hand them to Tsunade-sama. Leave everything to me.'

The group sat next to the door and were observing everything. Shikimaru smirked. 'Naruto, I'm impressed. There were many times, I wished you wouldn't use your mouth, but this time I'm glad you used it.'

The blond smiled brightly. After some minutes they stood up and spread themselves around the place. As Naruto looked over to the bar, he noticed Sai. He wanted to tell this to the others, but they thought I would be safer to turn off the communicators.

His blue eyes were scanning the bar and paused at the two figures. The one was turned in his direction. It was a tall man with pure black long hair and a recognizable pale face. His black eyes reminded him of someone. Naruto focused now on the other person who was sitting on the man's lap.

He wore the Akatsuki cloak and his head was somehow hidden in the shoulder of the man, who was now stroking his lower back. The Uzumaki knitted his brows as he looked at the hair of the member. His eyes went big as the person stood up and turned around.

'Sasuke...' Naruto's mouth went dry. He watched as the tall man leaded the Uchiha to the stairs and disappeared through a dark painted door. For many minutes he was staring at the door. Something in his brain was rattling as he remembered the face, Sasuke made.

He looked totally looked as he was out of it. Naruto shook his head slowly and then fiercely. He found Sasuke! One part of his heart jumped in joy but the other part was confused as hell. What was the man doing to him behind the door?

Naruto swallowed hard about the imagination and somehow a strange feeling of rage and jealously boiled up in him. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily out. 'How...could this happen?'

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• •`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

The next chapter will be a bloody rape part as you can probably assume!


	6. Devil's Work

Sasuke's footsteps were getting slower as they came nearer to the black door. He could feel the presence of his boss right behind him as he stood before it. He didn't dare to make another move and waited. He knew what would happen in this room and slowly his insides were in panic.

Madara leant against the smaller man, turned the doorknob around and pushed it open. Sasuke knew, there was no escape and slowly walked in. As the door made a quiet thud he just stayed at the center of the room, not turning around.

The older Uchiha loosened his tie and put it over a chair. He walked past Sasuke and sat himself in the big chair before him. With his big dark eyes he looked at him, his head in one hand, obviously waiting for something.

With shaky hands Sasuke began to unbutton himself, feeling the glare of the older man. He never felt so uncomfortable in his life.

'My my, I have never seen you so nervous.' said Madara and smiled amused. 'You don't have to be. Since this will be your first time, I will gladly show you how it's done.'

He placed his hands on his lap and watched at Sasuke. 'The master is giving you the orders. You don't do anything unless I will tell you. Now, come here and sit.'

Sasuke breathed in shakily and walked to him. He placed his knees on the sides of the man's lap, practically touching his groin with his bottom. He shivered which Madara noticed right away.

'This is unusual, don't you think? Everyone told me stories about you, being a cold emotionless murderer. But what do I see? An innocent child on my lap, shaking and fearing me.'

The older Uchiha embraced Sasuke and licked his ear. 'This...is turning me on.'  
Sasuke's face turned red as he felt the excitement from his master under his bottom. He could feel how those big hands encompassed his ass cheeks.

'Sasori and Deidara really put you in a nice outfit.' His mouth moved to Sasuke's jaw line and below to this collar. He took it between his teeth, pulling. Sasuke's breathing hitched. Madara's mouth was on his sensitive spot, his neck ravishing him. Those hands continued to massage his bottom roughly and Sasuke couldn't help but was getting hard from it.

With his nails, Madara scratched Sasuke's thighs and snapped at the strings hard. Sasuke yelped because of the burning pain. His skin showed now a red line on his thighs. The younger Uchiha swallowed hard and placed his hands instinctively on the shoulders of the man.

'You will be a nice toy for the time you will stay here. Now, rub your sweet little ass on me and make me hot.'

Sasuke shivered and did as he was told. Slowly he moved himself and grind his bottom on the now hard member of his oyakata who was smiling. He used his hands to let Sasuke grind harder on him by placing them at his hip and pushing him down.

'hng...' Sasuke felt the pressure and closed his eyes. He didn't want this, but his body was too honest. The lubricate, the pill and those touches were driving him to the edge and demanded release.

'Oh, do you enjoy this?'  
'N-no...'

Madara raised an eyebrow and smiled amused. He took Sasukes faces in his hand forcing him to look up. 'You have to say YES, oyakata. You make me really hard, I think you need to free me.'

He pushed the younger man off him. 'On your knees, do your work.'  
Sasuke looked at the groin which he was at eye level. As Madara opened his shirt, Sasuke slowly took the zipper of the pants down and took out the member.

He felt awkward and didn't really knew what to do. On instinct hi slowly took it in his mouth, hearing the older man sighing. He could feel thos big hands again, this time on his head forcing him to take the cock deeper into his mouth.

Sasuke gagged as tears gathered in his eyes. He felt pathetic and dirty, feeling the precum on his tongue. Madara took his head in his hands and made bobbing movements. After some minutes he let go of his head and stood up. He took Sasuke over his shoulder and carried him to the dark bed.

He let Sasuke plump into the dark sheets and left him. Sasuke didn't dare to move and stayed in this position. His eyes went big as he saw Madara before him again. He was holding a whip in his hand, grinning down at him.

'You need to now Sasuke-kun, that I have to punish you.'

Totally in fear, Sasuke slid to the back of the bed away from the man.  
'W-why?'

Madara's smile died off. He crawled on the bed like a predator, ready to tear his prey. He knelt before the frightened Uchiha, a monotone expression on his face.

'First, because you have to say YES, oyakata' he repeated himself and let the whip strap at his hand.  
Second, because of your brother.' Sasuke looked at him, panting hard and fast. 'Wh-what?'

In a very fast movement, Madara managed to tie Sasuke's wrist together above his head.  
'How dare you to kill your own blood? Don't you feel any shame?' Madara ripped off the corsage and the miniskirt and tossed it to the end of the room, leaving his secret body parts free.

He looked hungrily at the body underneath him, licked his lips and whipped him hard. Sasuke gave a loud pained groan in surprise. 'He-he killed t-the entire clan...' he brought out, urging to move away from the man.

Madara leant over the body. He struck him across his stomach, leaving a big dark red mark which was bleeding now. He licked the blood and heard Sasuke's scarcely audible sobbing.

'Shh shh, little Uchiha.' he calmed him down. 'I know. That is why I punished him for this as well. And do you know what? He endured it honorably. Do you want to follow his footsteps?'

Sasuke swallowed hard and shook his head. 'N-no I-' He couldn't finish his sentence because Madara whipped him again. Another groan.

'You have to say NO, oyakata. Understood?'  
'Y-yes, oyakata.'  
'Good boy.'

At the other end of the whip was a Shuriken fixed. He turned the whip around and started to cut Sasuke's body, letting him bleed. The Uchiha underneath him move his body to avoid them but failed.

'I will show you the difference between this pain this pain. Spread your legs.'

Sasuke's heart shrank painfully. At all events he didn't want to but what else was left? If he wouldn't do it, he would get another whip. He spread his legs and looked to the side.

Madara positioned himself in front of the entrance of his underling, slowly pushing himself in. Sasuke's back arched as he felt the pain. Although his muscles were loosening up because of the drugs, he still could feel the pain.

He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. Madara began to pound into him, hitting the special spot inside of him that made him moan in shame. Sasuke felt now shameful pleasure but also something flow out of his bum.

He peeked with one eye and saw blood on the sheets. Madara had to rip something inside of him. How was this possible? He felt unwanted pleasure but no pain. It was because of those drugs but that wasn't true. Even if he felt no physical pain any more, you could feel how his honor was scattered in to million pieces.

'Ahh!' he moaned out and bit his lip.  
'How does it feel? Being dominated by your own clan?'

The taller man pinched the inside of his thigh and placed them over his shoulders. In this position he got much deeper inside of the younger man. Sasuke felt a wave of disgust, his body was shaking down.

'T-too d-deep, oyakata...' It wasn't a pleasurable statement but in Madara's ears just what he wanted to hear. He continued to pound into him as both of them heard a knock on the door. Madara didn't slow down and watched at the door.

'What is it?' he called.  
'Uchiha-sama, it is me, Orochimaru. You wanted the report.'

Sasuke's eyes flew open as Madara said, that the other man could enter. Immediately he turned his face to the other side so he didn't have to face Orochimaru. The snake-like creature sneaked in and closed the door. As he looked at the two he smiled wickedly.

'oyakata, I didn't knew you had a new pet. I can come later and let you enjoy now.'

Madara looked at him and stopped his movements so Sasuke took that and tried to breath normally again. Orochimaru stepped closer to them and looked at Sasuke.

'Well, look what the cat dragged in. Sasuke-kun, It is a pleasure to see again.'

His eyes roamed over his body.

'Won't you greet our guest?' Madara looked urgently at him.  
'G-good...e-evening...Orochimaru-sama...' Sasuke pressed the words out and watched at the ceiling.  
'You need to learn much.'

Madara slammed hard into him, making his arch back and his mouth moan. Orochimaru shivered as he watched him.

'What a catch...' he mumbled. 'Can I?'

Madara nodded and let Orochimaru's hands wander over Sasuke's body. As the young Uchiha felt the cold hand of the snake-like man he shivered and clenched his teeth hard. He thought that he could go to his room after Madara would wear him out but that was not the case.

After some moments, he had Madaras dick inside of him while he was on his four and need to take Orochimarus member in his mouth. He wanted to puke, to explode and destroy the whole damn world but he was powerless and lost.

Bith man around him were moaning and sighing in delight but Sasuke groaned in pain. The sham was eating him alive.

'That's enough, you can leave now Orochimaru.'  
'As you wish, oyakata.'

Orochimaru grinned at Sasuke who was giving him a look full of hatred. The man dressed himself again and left the room. Sasuke felt better for having his mouth free.

'Ag.. ah...ah' he made, as his special point was hit. With a final thrust his master came and filled him up to the brim. Sasuke was still hard as Madara pulled himself out and flipped him over. He looked down at the panting boy.

'Another way of showing you pain and teaching you obedient is this.'

Sasuke looked deep in his eyes as black turned into red. His Eternal Sharingan. Sasuke came in seconds without being touched. Those eyes were doing something to him. His back arched and he let out a loud moan.

He was stricken with terror as he remembered the technique Itachi did to him. Again, he saw people dying before him. First his parents and then another person who he couldn't really identify. But why? He couldn't explain it.

Madara deactivated his Sharingan and watched as Sasuke turned to the side, wrapping his arms around his body, eyes big and empty. He felt as if the Amaterasu had struck him again mixed with every fear he banned from his heart. It came like a tsunami over him. His boss got dressed and sat next to him on the bed watching him.

'I hope you have learned your lesson, my dear Sasuke-kun. Never ever forget the power I showed you. Be obedient and you won't have to experience this again.'

Sasuke couldn't answer. He laid on the bed, paralyzed. He could hear every word but something was holding him down.

'The next time I will be more gentle, but today you have learnt the hard way and I hope for you will be wiser around me or this will end badly for you. You can leave now.'

Madara pat his head, stood up and left the room. As the man was out of the room, Sasuke could finally move. His whole body was shaking, his mind was going crazy and his injuries bled. Uncoordinated, he stepped out of the bed and walked over the big chair where his cloak was lying.

He quickly put it around him and opened the door. His eyesight was getting dark and his throat was burning. He needed to arrive his room but how was he supposed to end up in the 7th floor in this condition? He could hear laughter and music from below but didn't see anything.

Sasuke was just slumping to the ground as someone caught him. Strong hands under his back and his knees carried him to the 7th floor. Sasuke was witnessed everything around him desultorily but the those eyes kept him concentrated.

'Tch, Uchiha clan...' he heard the other man grumble and recognized his shark-like appearance.  
'Your brother surely wanted me to keep an eye on you...'

Kisame put him on the bed and left the room quickly and as tired as Sasuke was, the urge to puke was stronger. He stood up again and went wobbly to the bin on the corner of the room. In seconds he let everything out. Tedious he dragged himself to the bed again felt asleep.

Pain watched as the group was leaving the club, his eyes paused at Naruto. The blond turned to him. The orange-haired member looked through his soul and narrowed his eyes to slits.

'Your eyes show me that you have felt pain. I can see it. You truly have the power to destroy a whole village... but your hatred is insufficient.'

Naruto's friends felt nervous about it and looked concerned at each other.

'That is why I need your help. I promise, I will come tomorrow again with the cape of a worthy Hokage.'

'I'll keep you in mind.'

The group left the club with heads full of impressions and information. Their heads spinning.  
Kiba slowed down and went to Naruto who walked behind the group. He was still thinking about the two figures at the bar and he couldn't escape the feeling that he has seen Sasuke. No, he was completely sure of it.

He felt the power to destroy the club with the help of his Kyuubi and take Sasuke back home but it wasn't that easy. He had another plan.

'Hey man... you...you won't destroy the Hidden Leaf, won't you?' Shikimaru, Lee and Shino looked over their shoulders slightly concerned but Naruto didn't say a word. Only when everyone was sitting safely in their boats he took the communicator and turned it on.

'Guys, this is Naruto speaking. Whatever you heard me saying in this club is a lie. I would NEVER harm Tsunade or our beloved village. And please forget what this guy said to me about the destruction. If there is one thing I would like to destroy than it is this damn club. I have a plan now, I will return tomorrow to this place and try to talk to someone. Anyway I promised to come and I will.'

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

I somehow hate it to write rape scenes :( but for the cause of the whole story I had to do it.  
there are still a lot of things that need to happen ^^


	7. Measures

Sasuke opened slowly his eyes as he heard laughter. It took him some moments to realize where he was. He stared at the ceiling, a monotone expression on his face as he heard some familiar voices from below. His whole body felt like broken glass and he felt like someone would beat with a hammer on his head.

He moved his head and looked at himself as he felt some cold air hitting his body. The Uchiha realized, that he was naked and only his cloak was halfway on him. An annoyed groan escaped his mouth as he thought about yesterday. Instantly he turned to the side and hid his head under a pillow.

He clenched his fists hard and closed his eyes again. This man had demanded such lewd things about him and the position in which he was! Although this man was a member of his clan, he was nothing what Itachi told about him. No glorious hero, just a perverse demon with the urge to destroy souls.

How could this happen? Sasuke was furious. He stood up and banged his fist into the nearest wall. He could feel that his powers returned to him and that made him even angrier because Madara was capable of blocking his chakra for hours.

He looked around his room which looked like a small apartment. There was a bed in the middle of the room, a section for a little kitchen and a small severed bathroom. The big window behind the head of the bed had a view of the islands and the bridges. From this state he could watch the customers go and leave.

He glanced at the clock. It was 12. Sasuke thought he had slept a week long because of yesterdays torture. He went to the bathroom and let the hot water fill the bathtub. As the water flowed he locked the bathroom and let the cloak fall down. With tired eyes he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Wounds all over his stomach and many bruises around his thighs. Would it be always like this?  
His black eyes blinked as he saw his brothers face in the mirror. Immediately he clenched his fist and wanted to punch the mirror but stopped.

'Everything...' he mumbled bitterly. 'The way I am, the way things turned around, mom, dad, this hatred...' He felt his blood boiling and his throat drying out. 'It's your fault!' Sasuke stepped into the tub, letting himself down until his head was under water.

_Why...? I was so proud of you, I wanted to be like you...wasn't there another way of making me stronger? Because of you I am filled with so much hatred now...how could you? Look what I became...is that what you wanted? Why haven't you told me about the money? I have no idea if I want to restore the clan...if only such monsters will come out of it then I want to waive. _

He felt his muscles relaxing in the hot water and warming him up. He just felt so dirty that he needed to wash, no scrape off the dirt and the shame which was on him. The cum of his master was running out of him and made him shiver in disgust.

_This man...took my virginity...and my pride...the only things I honored but...what am I now? A toy? No I am exactly what everyone expects from a ninja. A tool for the advantage of others they serve. _

The Uchiha sat up, breathing in deeply and stepping out. It felt great to be clean, but the things that he couldn't wash off were still on him. He took a towel and brought it around his hips, going out of the bathroom and searching in a closet for his regular clothes.

As he got dressed there was a knock on the door. Suigetsu's head peeked into the room. His purple eyes looked at the Uchiha and in no time he kicked the door open and ran square to him.

'Sasuke!'

The black-haired looked at Suigetsu who was sobbing and sat himself on the bed.

'I want to leave...immediately! Because of you we're now in deeeep shit...'

Sasuke ignored him and looked in the kitchen for some snacks. The white-haired man pouted.

'They were disgusting to me...'  
'You don't say?'

Purple eyes met black ones. Suigetsu had the strong urge to choke the Uchiha even if he liked him. All of a sudden, Deidara and Kisame were standing in the doorframe. The blonde with the ponytail grinned widely at them, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'Morning' rookies. Did you survive your first day?'

Both didn't answer. Sasuke ignored him and took a sip from his water whereas Suigetsu still pouted. As Sasuke's gaze met Kisame's, he remembered that this fellow had carried him to his bed. The Uchiha wasn't one for expression of thanks.

'You two weren't checked yet, so get your bums down.'  
'Check? By who?' Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow but Deidara just nodded in the direction of the stairs and went after Kisame who went ahead. Sasuke and Suigetsu followed them down to the first floor.

He watched as some members were cleaning the tables and the chairs. The bartender as well. Sai looked at them, meeting Sasuke's gaze. Although he never really saw Sasuke, he remembered Naruto's description of him. Sasuke furrowed as he saw Sai's gaze, wondering who this guy was.

Sasori now came straight to them and dragged them by the sleeves. They went to the room for the Akatsuki members and stopped in front of a door, which was round the corner.

'I want you to go to this chamber and I will test you for all kinds of things which the customers could put into or on you, understood?' Sasori's voice was calm as always. As Suigetsu walked like a scared rabbit into the little chamber he squeaked.

After some minutes he could leave again, relieved that he was ok. Now it was Sasuke's turn. As he entered the chamber, the door closed automatically behind him. The light in this little room was bright and constrained. His eyes followed some blue points on the wall which were scanning his body from head to toe.

He heard some peeps and raised an eyebrow. It took a bit longer that with Suigetsu who was watching the monitor over Sasori's shoulder. His purple eyes were reading the screen as someone called him. He sighed and left them, mumbling something.

As the door opened, Sasuke watched curiously at Sasori's face, which of course didn't show any bit of emotion. He walked over to the puppet player and looked at the monitor.

'Indeed, you had a hard night.' said Sasori, clicking on various links. 'Your middle part of your body hurt the most. Konan will give you a salve to cure it and besides, you were struck with a mind disturbance.'

Sasuke didn't look at him. He thought about the Sharingan that Madara used on him. Letting him feel a similar pain like he felt from the Amaterasu. But this time his whole body was under the control of the man.

'We have no cure for mental issues. Either you can bear it or you will go down. Did your body tolerate the pill and the lubricate?'

'kinda.'

Sasori typed something into the computer and turned it down. He knew that Madara was his customer and he also knew that the boss could be really violent. Not that he experienced it himself, but he heard it from Deidara who talked with Itachi.

'Testing's over. Physically, you're ready for the daily missions.'

As both of them walked to the main part of the club, Sasuke noticed that Karin wasn't abroad. Presumably she couldn't take it and need to rest. Her body isn't that strong. Sasori went to Deidara whereas Sasuke sat himself on one of those stairs before the bar.

He heard Pain's voice behind him. 'We're gathering everyone in 5 min and then we'll head out.'  
Sasuke ordered a glass water, wetting his sore throat. Sai watched him carefully and as the Uchiha caught his gaze he glared at him.

'Got a problem?'

Sai was looking around first. He observed the Akatsuki who gathered in a group and exchanged their information. He made clear that none of them could hear him and leant to the Uchiha, almost whispering.

'I have to know. Are you Uchiha Sasuke?'

The other one didn't answer, instead of he clenched his fists.

'Who wants to know?'  
'I am sure that you know someone named Uzumaki Naruto.'

Now Sasuke was looking at him with a tense expression. The Uchiha thought frequently about the dobe and was surprised that this guy knew him. How long has it been since he had seen him? He was too busy killing his brother, creating his new power and getting into this kind of shit. Something inside of him tingled as he thought about the blonde and the past.

'You were in Team 7, weren't you? I am Sai, the replacement for you.'  
'And what are you doing here?'  
'Those bastards kidnapped me to work as a bartender. I have to idea how to escape from here, but I'm sure that Naruto and his friends will come here.'

The Uchiha wasn't interested first about hearing some nagging from this guy, but since he heard the name of the Uzumaki he was kinda curious. But why in the world would the blonde come to such a f'cked up place like this?

'Oh yeah? What makes you so sure about it?' He made a disparaging noise.  
'Yesterday he was here with his friends, that is why. And he gave Pain his word to come again tonight.'

Sasuke just choked on his water. He didn't know if he should be happy or not about this fact. The blonde was yesterday here and Sasuke hadn't noticed him. As he would be able, drugged and out of his mind. He didn't show any emotion to Sai and just nodded. 'I see.'

He left him as he heard Pain going down the stairs. Sasuke felt good, knowing that his boss wasn't here tonight. The urge to destroy or even to kill something now was inside of him and that was why he was kinda happy about the daily missions. Today he was rationed with Deidara, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu. Their job was to dissipate some intruders from other villages and Sasuke felt the urge to not just frighten them away.

Back in Konoha, the whole group gathered in the garden of the Hokage, waiting for Tsunade and their Senseis. Lee had spread his papers from his note-book all over the table and surveyed them whereas Shikimaru and Gaara talked about tactical measures. The girls were the ones who stayed around the club, observing the customers.

They combined their knowledge with Kiba's and Shino's and looked at some profiles of wanted criminals. Only Naruto sat between them, deep in thoughts. It was unlikely of him for not talking so much but he had so many things running through his mind. He was so nervous that he had seen Sasuke, that his heart jumped in joy.

But there was another feeling inside of him. Confusion and even wrath. He imagined over and over again what this man could have done to the Uchiha that hi furrowed his eyes in rage. The others didn't dare to speak to him because of his facial expression. He looked really mad.

As Tsunade entered the garden every head turned to her. Her face smiled brightly at them.

'I am so relieved that everyone made it safely to come back here. Now, I am dying to know all facts, information and even impressions and feelings about this place.'

The blonde woman examined Lee's drawings and notices about the building and the environment. In addition to this, Shikimaru explained her his strategic measure. She was quiet and listened to him patiently. After that, the girls showed them some profiles of some criminals they recognized. Kiba then told her about the inner conditions and the members they had seen.

As everyone revealed his part, Naruo finally looked up, seeing that various eyes were on him. He was surprised and looked at them with big eyes. 'Wh-hat?'

'Dude, you seem to be really...uhm somewhere else.' Kiba said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and hunched his shoulders.  
'Sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys. I came conclusion.'

Everyone looked at him as he stood up and placed himself next to Tsunade. The woman raised her eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips. She was surprised as she felt the engouraging power that come from Naruto.

'Listen people, I came to the conclusion to join the club as a regular customer. Before you'll say something, let me explain things!'

He looked over to Tsunade, an asking expression on his face. She nodded and sat on his place, folding her hands and listening.

'We all know that those bunch of criminals is up to kill our beloved village. I will not let this happen, even if this guy said to me that I have the power to do it. I will tell you this, I may have the power to destroy things, but not our village. If things will continue like this, I will destroy the whole club along with the Akatsuki.'

'And how do you suppose to do it?' Temair asked.

'As I said, I want to become a regular customer so I can gain their trust. Therefore I had to lie. I told them that I am the next Hokage who wants to kill Tsunade and then I will betray the village to that organization.'

Sakura and Hinata looked worried at each other, as well as Ino and Choji. But Tsunada nodded, giving him a sign to continue.

'I'm afraid this operation will cost some money...' Naruto wasn't sure if he should tell them about Sasuke. He knew that some of the village are still against him and others again would like him to be dead. But Naruto had other ideas.

'How much?' asked Tsunade. The Uzumaki shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't really know, but I think it's expensive.'

Instead of it, you could say who is expensive, am I right Naruto?' This came fro Neji who used his Byakugan again and screened him. Naruto clenched his teeth. It was too early to talk with them about Sasuke. He gave the Hyuuga a pleading look which he understood. Neji smiled as If he would knew something.

Hinata watched the two but didn't get wiser. 'Speaking of WHO!' Naruto tried to bluff it out, more or less. 'I saw Sai. He was at the bar working as a bartender. I think he saw me too but I couldn't get near him...' He stopped. He just couldn't continue on this topic because he had to explain that Sasuke was on the lap of some man, distracting him.

'Why?' it came from many mouths. Naruto swallowed hard and quickly went on. 'Well I was distracted...uhm there was this man, he had orange hair and some piercings through his nose bone. I talked with him and I promise I'll come again this night, dressed in a Hokage cape.'

As Naruto finished awkwardly, Tsunade stood up. 'Wait here' she said and took the stairs to the office. Sakura's eyes were searching in Naruto's for some honesty but he didn't look at her. He wasn't in the mood for explaining this kind of thing to her. That is why he just smiled confidently.

The blonde woman came down again, a cape in her hand. It was white with red flames on the end which she put around Naruto's shoulders.  
'Naruto, I'm proud of you. I like your plan and I like where is is going. If things will go like this, we can achieve something, don't you thing? Even if you plot my death, just for acting.'

Naruto stroke above the surface of the fabric, smiling widely. 'I will warn you about any attacks.'

'Good, or else I would kick your ass.'

They began to form new groups and looked at the information. As the Sensei came along every student showed him their notices. They discussed the following procedure and came to the point, that Naruto should leave by sunset with some support. Of course the Sesnseis would clear the path again.

As he packed himself again, Nej appeared on the window of his room.

'Oh hey buddy.' Naruto grinned uncertainly as he saw Neji's eyes. The Hyuuga stepped in and folded his arms. Apparently waiting for an explanation. Naruto took up time as he tidied up his room. He picked up the empty Ramen-boxes and through them into the bin.

'Naruto...' Neji said with a growling undertone. 'I know what is going on but I want to hear it from your mouth.'

Naruto sighed, facing his friend now. 'What do you want from me? I told you to stop using Byakugan on me!' Neji rolled his eyes, still waiting.

'Okay okay. I think, no I am sure that I have seen Sasuke with some guy. And yes I know what you're thinking, maybe he is one of them but...damnit Neji what is it you want to hear from me? Yes I want to see this idiot and yes I will spend some money just to see him.'

Neji was satisfied. It was just what he expected from the blond. 'Aha.'

'What aha?'  
'I knew it.'  
'Great...' Naruto groaned. 'Please, just don't tell anyone okay. I want to manage things and with this plan I can collect more information! Just think about it! If I will meet up with Sasuke, I can ask him everything about the organization and the system!'

'Yeah that makes sense, but are you sure that Uchiha wants to see YOU?'

Naruto just stopped and looked at him. He didn't think about it if Sasuke even wanted to see him, or if he would kick him out? 'Oh uhm...'

'Fine.' Neji closed his eyes. 'I won't say that you have a thing for him, but as I said earlier, don't fu*ck things up, okay?'

The blond felt relived. He punched the Hyuuga softly on the shoulder. 'Thanks Neji.' He knew that when others would join him on entering the club and seeing Sasuke they will keep quiet. At least he hoped so.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• •`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

grrr...NaruSasu is my OTP and yet there is nothing happening between them! I need to fix that in the next chapter (hehehe...)


	8. Rumors

'Oi, Naruto! Do you think this will really work?' asked Kiba as he patted his dog. 'Of course it will, have some faith in me dog-breath!' Naruto showed his tongue at him which Kiba ignored.

The group was now before the boathouse waiting for the owner. But as they watched closer they realized that no one was here. Moreover, the house looked more worn out then the last time. The wood look burned and there were some Shuriken stuck in it.

They looked at each other and nodded. The group divided into pairs and spread themselves around the small place.

'Heeeeeey old maaaaan!' Naruto yelled and plugged in a punch from Shikimaru who was right beside him.  
'Are you crazy?! Don't be so noisy or the enemy will know we're here!'

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. He was so eager to meet Sasuke, that he almost lost every patience in waiting. But his friend was right, he needed to concentrate. 'Sorry...It was worth a try. Do you he think they killed him?'

The one with the ponytail shook his head. 'No, I doubt that. I bet he escaped. You see those burn mark on the wood, and the Shuriken? I think Akatsuki was here but not because of him and look!'

Shikimaru jumped from a tree and put his finger on the burned wood. He could feel that it was lukewarm. 'They're still here somewhere...' he mumbled and jumped to Naruto onto the tree again. He quickly took his communicator. 'Guys, be careful! The enemy is not far from us. Avoid loud noises! Over.'

The one with the ponytail looked over to Naruto who nodded at him. Both were jumping together from tree to tree. They found much more Shuriken which surprised them. They saw as Kiba and Shino were jumping ahead from them. It seemed that Akahiru scent the rivals.

They did their best to follow as suddenly a loud BANG was heard. The group froze immediately and hid in the trees and the bushes, didn't dare to breath. Shikimaru even turned down the communicator because some meters afar from them, were standing two Akatsuki members.

The one with blonde hair and a high ponytail had fun in making some explosions whereas his red-haired partner stood silently beside him, watching the fire.

'How's that, Sasori-kun?' The blonde through some little white paper pullets into the trees. 'KATSU!'  
And three explosions at one time appeared.

'Not bad, I think you have scared them away Deidara-kun.'  
'That this comes from YOUR mouth! You are always the one who lets his prey suffer until the bitter end, un.'

Naruto and Shikimaru looked at each other. They wouldn't attack, of course not. They were here to observe everything and not to start a riot. Either-way the plan which Naruto came up to wouldn't work like that. This was his chance to see the Uchiha again and he didn't want to blow it.

'Do you think the oyakata was to harsh on him?' Deidara just made new bullets out of paper.  
'you know, when the boss is in his element he turn into a monster. I have checked the rookie, it had to be pretty harsh.'

Deidara pouted a little bit. 'I knew it. The oyakata has been always like that. Good to know that the lil' one is with us. I didn't expect him to move on the next day. As distinguished from the girl...'

Sasori turned around which gave Naruto and Shikimaru nearly a heart attack as they saw his eyes, wandering over the place. Both of them were squeezing themselves into their hideout. The red-haired member took his time.

'You seem to have forgotten, that he's from a powerful clan, well almost the same as the boss. This clan can endure a lot of pain.'

Deidara through one bullet into the direction where Kiba and Shino were. Naruto prayed that they hadn't been hit.

'Yeah yeah I know. I heard it from Kisame. He was always praising his partner. Too bad he's dead now, tch killed by the hand of his younger brother. I have to say that is really a tragedy, don't you think? I wonder if Kisame will do something to him...'

Naruto pondered intense. He could feel it that those two were talking about Sasuke. Now Naruto had the assurance that the Uchiha is really with them, and he had let something done to him. The blonde clenched his fist. The urge to see him was getting stronger and stronger.

'Are you finished already?' Another member appeared. A tall man with a giant sword on his back, wrapped in paper. He had a bluish skin tone and a shark-like complexion. His piercing yellow eyes looked annoyed at the other two.

'Oh...Kisame-kun! We were just talking about you. Yes yes we're finished here.' Deidara said who was in a really good mood. Sasori turned around, facing the other man. 'This section is cleared from the inhabitants.'

'Good. Our section is cleared as well. Let's move to Tobi.' Kisame answered.  
'Tell Kisame, how is the lil' Uchiha doing, un?' Deidara stepped closer to the shark-like man, a stupid grin on his face. Sasori watched them, he waited till one of them would lose his nerve.

'The rookies are in a good state. The Uchiha has burned half of their houses down whereas the other one had drowned some assailants. Can we go now, or do you have more questions, Deidara?'

Kisame was calm but it was a matter of time until Deidara would actually hit a nerve. The blonde was too curious around him and just about the fact, that Itachi's brother was now a member of the organization.

Naruto swallowed hard as heard them. Shikimaru beside him had a sour expression on his face and the blonde could tell that his friend was more than easily offended by Sasuke's act. It was a surprise that the members left without looking carefully if someone was around them. Maybe they knew it? Or they were too busy to discuss some private things instead of focusing.

Whatever it was, Naruto was glad they didn't catch them. As soon as the three jumped over the trees the group assembled. They exchanged their impressions and what everyone has found or heard.

'So...does it mean Sasuke is working for those punks?' Lee asked, looking directly at Naruto. Neji watched him as he made some hem and haw. 'Well one could have concluded from that that Sasuke is working for them, and this is a part for me.. err and you, to get to the bottom of it.

'Tch, what a prick, joining a bunch of killers and becoming one of them. A worthl- ' said Kiba derogatorily which made Naruto angry. The blond stepped closer to his comrade and grabbed him by his uniform. 'Don't you DARE, speaking like that about him! He is still my best friend! So please suspend your opinion on him even if he turned out like that!'

Kiba was about to counter but he saw the hurt expression in Naruto's eyes for a brief moment. He thought it would be wise not to tease Naruto on this topic. The blonde realized that he overreacted and let go of him. 'Gomen...'

Although Kiba was one who would tease Naruto about everything just to see him explode, this time he was sure he didn't want to. Even if both weren't twelve they still kept this childish play. Instead of, he just smiled and made a gesture. 'It's okay man. Let's just move on.'

Naruto smiled again but he was worried because the old geezer was nowhere to be found. They couldn't swim in the water because of the poison and the sudden outburst of hot steam. Of course, they could jump from tree to tree but that would be a bit suspicious.

As Naruto pondered, Gaara was standing on the shore letting his sand in the water. As he saw that nothing happened he nodded and turned to the group.

'Do you want to arrive there or are you just gonna wait for a wonder?'

'Deidara, I swear If you will regret it because I will make a new art out of your blood.' Kisame growled.  
'Un...don't be such a meanie! I'm just curious...'

The three members arrived at Hidan's place who was with his Partner Zabuza and the rookies Sasuke and Suigetsu. Those two were sitting on a big rock looking down at the village, or what was left of it. It was as Kisame had said. Half of the houses were burned down and because of Suigetsu there were many big puddles which had to float the inhabitants out.

'You're late.' Zabuza said, sitting on a smaller rock. 'You have missed the show.'  
'What show?' asked Sasori as he looked at the two youngsters and then at the village.

Hidan laughed. 'You should have seen them! We didn't need to do anything, because those brats charged ahead and did their job thoroughly. The Uchiha-blood burned everything down whereas his friend made a deluge! It was a spectacle!'

Kisame jumped on the rock on which the two young men were sitting. He observed the place and nodded. 'Good. Mission complete. The boss will be happy.'

Sasuke tensed as he thought about that. He had so much rage in his heart that he burned everything down just to release his pain. Whether the people were guiltless or not, he didn't care. Some of the inhabitants had the brilliant idea to start a riot against the organization. What a fatal mistake.

'Oh man, their faces! They had so much fun...I f*cking swear.' Hidan laughed louder and nearly choked, clapping his stomach. 'I want babysit them more often!'

'No way!' Deidara came up to him. 'Those two are our fostering.' With thump he gestured over his shoulder to Sasori. Hidan looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 'What's that Barbie? Since when are you so protective over new members, especially for those two?'

'The oyakata gave us the job and I know that you're not a responsible person. THEREFORE I don't want to be in the shit when you botched something again, un!'

'Fine fine, but sometimes I will want to have fun with them, too!'

Kisame heard them and rolled with his eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes he looked down at Sasuke who didn't care about them. His gaze was somewhere lost in the village.

'HEY, Kisame!'  
'Ugh, WHAT Deidara?'  
'Have you heard about that one guy that will come tonight?'  
'Whaaat?'

The others from below now jumped up to them. Deidara wanted to nag about Kisame for not coming down but Hidan cut him off. 'Yesterday there was this young brat, in the age of 19 who said he would be the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf...'

Sasuke's eyes went big. Could it be...? In all his destroying rage he totally forgot about the usuratonkachi.

'What about it?' Kisame faced them.  
'Well, this guy promised to visit us today again, dressed in a Hokage cape to prove himself. He said he would want to crush the village with our help.'

The Uchiha stood up and looked at Hidan.

'I hope he brings some money along, so that we can unburden him from it.' He laughed again. 'I think he is just another bloody fu*king spy, but well the money is all we need.'

Sasuke felt for a long time the feeling of angst. If this guy from which they were talking was Naruto, then they would kill him in no time once they realize he was cheating. Somehow he was worried.

'Is that so?' asked Kisame. 'I don't know. If something will be not right with this guy then we'll send him to the oyakata. He will decide about his life.'

The black-haired looked with big eyes at the shark-like man. The pain which he experienced from the older Uchiha was insane and he didn't know if Naruto would be able to endure it. Of course, the blonde was strong. There were times when SAsuke was even envious because of his strength. That was when he decided to be stronger a kill Itachi. It has been 2 years now since the two haven't seen each other.

'That may be, but tonight gentleman, the oyakata will be out. Therefore we can be a bit louder than usual.'

Darkness is deepening. He felt relieved to know that the other Uchiha wouldn't be at the club tonight but on the other hand Sasuke didn't know how he should feel or behave when he would meet Naruto again. In this shameful situation? Dressed in the Maid-outfit, which was planned for tonight. Drugged as hell and acting like a needy slut? Sasuke just facepalmed himself, leaving the other members confused.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

soooo who is ready for a nice smut scene between two wonderful characters :D?

aaah I have sometimes such a strong urge to curse like a sailor...  
well thanks Hidan for helping me out ;)

P.S.  
Thank you soOOooooOOOOoooOOOooo much for your comments and your favs!

It makes me really happy! And even If I have my own ideas for this story you can message me at any time if you want to happen something special :)

(*murmurs* like another smut scene between chosen characters or something.)

3


	9. A certain Warmth

Another night, another outfit. Sasuke looked at his reflection in the mirror, a depressed expression on his face. He wore an elegant Maid-outfit and of course, the cloak. The other members, as always, were chattering relaxed. Does it make fun, doing something like this? How long is this organization in such a business? He shook his head. How could this happen to him, ending in such a twisted world?

It was his second night as an entertainer and he felt like the atmosphere was a different than yesterdays. Instead of party music, there was a noble group of musicians, playing violin and piano. Sasuke knew it, this organization is a bunch of confused perverted criminals, and he was one of them.

He sighed. As he looked over to the Akatsuki he saw that those were really close to each other. Even if he noticed their conflicts, which were more or less loud, but realized that they acted like a little family. It was a strange thing to see, but everyone had a role in this group and If one wouldn't know they're criminals you could say they are peaceful. Most of the times.

Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin, who he hadn't seen since the first day, were all on their posts already. Sasuke thought about what he should do, If Naruto would come tonight. Should he hide himself? Or should he throw him out? Maybe It wasn't such a bad idea to see him? He would just talk with him in his room, tell him a lie and reject him so he could go.

Sasuke somehow feared the fact, that Madara would have some say if Naruto was revealed as the hero from the Hidden Leaf. The Uchiha couldn't think of it that Naruto would come for fun in this place. There surely was a mission behind it. Naruto has been always the one, to work things out that everything would be ok. Although he always got into trouble, Sasuke always has have helped him out. Well that was then, in Team 7.

He smiled weakly as he thought of the past. What would have been If this would never happen? If his parents would still live, and he never wanted to kill Itachi. He had a family or the ideology of what a family should be. Maybe he would turn into a rich prick, laughing over the others, especially Naruto. But no, he was similar to the Uzumaki.

One difference was that he had everything and lost it but Naruto never knew what It was like to have a family. He chuffed through his nose, angry about himself by thinking about things like that in such a state. The past was the past and he couldn't change it.

He felt the gaze of Kisame on him. He looked at the man blinking interrogatively. It looked like Kisame wanted to say something but refused and turned to the others. That was when Sasuke noticed, that everyone had a partner on his side but not him. Sasuke asked himself if those criminals have the ability to be sad about loosing one of their comrades. He somehow believed that it was quite possible.

'You ready?' asked Neji as he looked at Naruto who was about to put on the Hokage cape. The blonde watched himself in the water and smiled widely. 'Looks good, huh?'

Neji rolled his eyes. He, Shikimaru, Lee and Gaara prepared themselves. This time, they got smaller communicators which doesn't look so obvious. They put it on the inside of their uniforms which were a bit fancier than their normal fighting outfits. It had to look as if they were his servants or something like that.

Naruto nodded and they stepped out of Gaara's sand-boat. 'Oh before I forget to mention it! I will talk to one of the employees there, so if I disappear from your eyesight, you know what to do.'

Lee looked at him questioningly. 'Eh...I don't know, what are we suppose to do?'

'You can leave.'

Gaara raised an eyebrow. 'And how do you want to leave this place, without a boat and without jumping from tree to tree?'

Naruto grinned at him. 'Over there!' He pointed with his finger to the other side of the river. There were some small wooden boats. 'But, Naruto those could be from other customers! If they use them before you're here...' Lee folded his arms.

'Nah It's okay, leave everything to me. I'll find some way!'

The others weren't really convinced but didn't say anything more. They knew they could trust him, but their concern was somehow bigger. As they walked to the entrance, Neji observed the blonde carefully. He could sense some excitement from him, which he didn't know how to interpret.

From a distance they already recognized the man with the scythe who was grinning at them knowingly. He quickly opened the door and called his friend. As they arrived, Pain was already standing in the door. His purple eyes were looking at him, analyzing him from his head to his toes.

'It is nice to see you again.' He leant closer to the blond, an icy look in his eyes. 'I hope you don't hoax, If yes It'll be all over before you can take your dick back into your pants.'

Naruto looked confitendly back at him. 'Of course I will. That it is why I'm here. By the way those are my servant.' he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. 'We won't be a burden to you.'

Pain stepped aside. Even if he talked about this guy with Madara, he knew that It wasn't his job jet to kick people out. He needed the 'ok' from the oyakata who was about to leave. As they all entered the club, they spread themselves.

Just as they walked in, Madara was standing in the corner, ready to leave. But he wasn't alone. Naruto's eyes caught the familiar hair style and didn't dare to look away. He saw how the taller man leant to the other, whispering something into his ear.

Sasuke growled internally but didn't let it notice him. Madara was groping briefly his bottom and left him standing. As Madara came in his way, Naruto froze and took one of the menu cards. The Uchiha noticed him right away and smiled politely. 'Is this the new face you told me about, Pain?'

The man with the orange hair nodded and looked at Naruto too. 'My my, a Hokage from the Hidden Leaf.' His eyes flared up which caught the attention from the blonde. He had seen the red in those pitch black eyes and it reminded him instantly of the Uchiha clan. Could this be?

'If gives me a nice feeling, seeing the youth struggling against their own village. Just like me and my friend. Have a nice stay.' Madara smiled cryptically and rushed past them. Even if the man was somewhat politely, Naruto knew that he was wary. Probably was he heading to destroy some lives, Naruto thought darkly.

He took a seat in the corner and looked over the room. The Uzumaki knew that this mission could turn into a big mess if they become too suspicious. That is why he had to leave his headband in his room. It was strange that the man didn't ask him why exactly he was here or what his name was, or can every customer keep this secret?

Maybe because he was one the Hidden Leaf, the target of this organization. He needed some more ideas of how convincing them more. 'Okay okay...act like a rude prick!' Naruto mumbled to himself. He saw how the member with the high ponytail flirted with Gaara. The red-haired watched him closely talking in a polite manner.

Naruto was confused that he lost Sasuke out of his sight. He frowned and decided to go to the bar where Sai was staring furtively at him. As he sat down, Sai immediately smiled skillful at him.

'How can I help you?'  
'Hey Sa- uh...give me your best shot.'  
'Of course, Sir! How was your arrival?'  
'Comfortable...how is it?'  
'It's exhausting and terrifying.'

Sai still smiled at him and poured liquor, crystal clear, into a glass. Naruto watched him concerned. Since others were sitting next to him he couldn't ask him the important questions. As much as Sai annoyed him sometimes, he felt bad for him. After all he couldn't leave this place like the Akatsuki. Naruto suddenly had an idea. He fumbled on his outfit and secretly took off the small communicator.

With his blue eyes he looked intensely at Sai and then back at the communicator. Sai follow him and nodded.

'Some more, please.' Naruto said. He placed the small thing on the glass and shoved it to Sai who caught it quickly. He settled it off and shoved it with one hand in his pocket whereas with the hand he poured more into the glass. Sai shoved the glass back to Naruto, smiled politely again and turned to the other guests.

The good thing was that they haven't payed attention to them. Their eyes were on the floor, looking hungrily for an employee. Naruto now turned around. He almost crashed the glass in his hand as he saw a tall man who put his arm around Sasuke.

Promptly the blond stood up and walked to them. He tapped his arm an grinned evilly. The man who was around 40 years old with a scarred face gave him an grumpy face.

'The f*ck you want?'

Sasuke now saw Naruto's face, eyes big.

'Here you are! I have searched you everywhere!' Naruto smiled widely, showing off the man's heavy arm on Sasuke's shoulder and pulling the Uchiha by the waist to him.

'Sorry man, I reserved him. Can we go now?'

Sasuke swallowed hard but nodded. He apologized to the grumpy face and turned around. Naruto was surprised to see the Uchiha in such an obedient state. The man was about to say something as his eyes caught Karin.

Naruto shook his head imperceptibly and followed the Uchiha who went the stairs up. They didn't talk. As Sasuke was busy finding a free room, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Even if Sasuke would skelp him, he was happy to see the Uchiha.

Sasuke realized that the second floor was occupied and he didn't want to go to the 3rd or the 4rd. Those two floors were such a loud and dirty place and the floors above were for orgies and other kinks. He sighed and took Naruto to the 7th floor where nobody was. Since it was the floor where 4 employees had their rooms. It was Sasori's, Deidara's, Suigetsu's and his.

Naruto was quiet the whole time which surprised the Uchiha even more. Otherwise the blond was always babbling something. He took his keys out and unlocked the door. As he let Naruto in he made sure to lock the again.

The blonde looked around before he turned around to face the Uchiha who showed him his back. Sasuke was standing some moments in this state. So many things were running now trough his mind and he realized that he haven't taken the pill. He laughed inwardly, as if he needed it.

How was this to go on now? Does he need to say master to him? After all Naruto was a customer like everyone else. But that was not true. As Sasuke turned around he saw that the blond was right before him. Automatically he put his arms before his chest as Naruto suddenly hugged him, tightly.

His black eyes went big. Naruto just smiled. 'Ah it's so good to see you in one piece!'  
Sasuke was speechless, confused. Normally he would shove the blond away and punch him but this was another situation.

Naruto again, hugged him tighter and breathed in Sasuke's familiar smell. It made him dizzy. Sasuke still had his before him, touching Naruto's chest, pushing lightly.

Naruto felt a bit awkward as he felt somehow dazed. He leaned backwards just to look at the Uchiha but somehow his button knot with the other man's buttons. They fumbled with them nervously and as they unraveled it, Naruto stumbled backwards because of the push from Sasuke.

He ripped at the cloak and took it off the Uchiha and left him in his awkward outfit. Sasuke growled and clenched his fist. 'BAKA, couldn't you be more careful you-'

As he saw Naruto's gaze he felt strange because the blond was really gaping. His jaw dropped and his eyes were big, looking up and down at the Uchiha. Sasuke's mouth twitched and his eyes glared back at the blond.

'Stop staring, baka!'  
'But...'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he saw the blond ín his outfit.

'Goddamn...of all living creatures it had to be "$§% YOU!'

Sasuke turned around and cursed out loud. Naruto swallowed hard. It was strange that he felt so dizzy and needy now. That wasn't normal, he thought and stepped closer to him. He wanted to touch Sasuke and as he saw his outfit he couldn't help but...

'Oi what the actual ...!?'

Sasuke felt as his dress was lifted up over his bum. As he looked over his shoulder he saw that Naruto was staring at his abdomen. He wanted to turn around but felt like Naruto was standing up and pressing him to the door. Naruto's breath touched his neck and somehow Sasuke turned red.

'hehe...sorry I'm kind of... feeling strange...' Naruto giggled helplessly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He hasn't even lubricated himself, then why was this guy in this state? Naruto was so happy to see him again that he felt like he would explode. He placed his arms around Sasukes body, pressing himself to him.

This was too much, Sasuke thought and pushed back only to feel something hard between Naruto's legs. His eyes went big. 'H-hey usuratonkachi! Damnit, let me breath!' Naruto instantly turned the smaller man around to look at him.

As Sasuke opened his mouth to curse he leant down and kissed him to keep him quiet. Sasuke was caught off guard. He pushed with his hands at Naruto's chest, who grabbed them and put them around his body. 'Please...hug me...back...' he said during the kiss.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, panting for air. 'Wh-what has gotten into you?!'  
Naruto smiled at him, lovingly. 'You have no idea how much I missed you...'

The blond somehow knew that SAsuke wouldn't harm him because of his job. Therefore he took him gently by his waist, pressed the Uchiha to himself and carried him to the bed. Sasuke was kinda paralyzed and looked up to him. In his eyes was something red flickering, warning him to not come nearer.

'4 Years...' Naruto began. He looked directly at the dark black of Sasuke's eyes. 'There was not a day I haven't thought about you... heh...silly.'

The black-haired watched the man above him struggle with himself. He looked over Naruto's face and stopped at his lips. He bit his own and listened. 'Well look...I am here to uh...because there is this project and I...'

Without thinking, Sasuke grabbed him by the collar pulled him into a kiss. Now it was Naruto's part to be surprised. The Uchiha had no idea what came over him, but he felt the warmth of the other one comforting. Was he so depressed and desperate that he just had to do it?

They kissed slowly and passionately almost fearful of breaking the other one. After some moments Naruto couldn't hold it and took the upper hand. He pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and rubbed it against the other one.

Sasuke moaned during the kiss. He turned his head to the side, catching his breath and turned red. What a shame, he thought and hold a hand upon his mouth. Naruto licked his lips and smiled.

'You look nice.'  
'Shut up.'  
'Naaah c'mon, is this how you treat your customers?'

Sasuke's eyes went big and in less than a minute he pushed Naruto so that the blonde lay on his back, looking confused at him. Sasuke sat on top of him. He held a serious almost fearful expression on his face. As Naruto had kissed him, he felt somehow better and remembered warm days but just as the blonde said those words, he could feel ripped his heart and his body in two pieces. Madara's face was laughing at him.

He rubbed himself on Naruto whose mouth formed into an O, looking really surprised. He balanced on his elbows and sat up. 'whoa...hey...wait a second...d-do you...?' Sasuke didn't really payed attention to him. He was paralyzed because something in him was forcing him to do this.

Naruto was getting really hard but he wanted answers. As much as he wanted this to go on, he grabbed the Uchiha by his arms and looked him straight in the eye. 'Sasuke! What is going on, hey!'

Sasuke blinked at him. The feeling was gone as well as his boss scary face. He inhaled deeply and hold his head. The blonde now took the black-haired into another hug. 'Please, tell me.'

The Uchiha didn't want to talk or cry. He hated it to show any weakness but as the blonde asked him in such a warm tone it somehow touched his cold heart.

'Why are you?' he asked, first monotone. 'Why the hell did you come to such a fu*ked up place? Damnit are you searching the death? Or did you want to screw me and laugh afterwards?!' He now, sounded desperate which broke Naruto's smile.

'Teme!' Naruto pushed him to the bed again, pressing the Sasuke's arms down. His blue eyes penetrating him. 'Haven't you heard me? I said I am happy to see you! I was searching everywhere! I didn't expect you to be here and and...and now I can hold you like this...do you even realize how freaking happy I am?!'

'I don't believe you!' Sasuke glared back at him, his fist clenched. 'How could you be happy to see me? Have you forgotten what I have done? I'm a fu*king monster!'

'You ask me why?' Naruto leant closer to him, their noses touching. 'Because I...craved you.'

Sasuke blinked again at him but Naruto closed his eyes kissing him briefly. He smiled. It felt completely different than when they accidentally kissed each other the first time in the ninja school. Naruto back then thought it was the most horrible experience of his life but he didn't know It would be something he would crave every day.

Sasuke swallowed hard. He always knew that Naruto had something for him but the Uchiha never admitted it. He never believed in love or romance or anything like that. There was always his clan, his brother and his never ending pain and hatred. There was no room for love but now? He was a prostitute in debts.

'When this is all over...you can have what's left of me.' he whispered looking at the ceiling. Suddenly he felt a harsh pain on his cheek. Naruto had slapped him and now the Uchiha looked at him with one eye, waiting for another one.

'You Idiot...' Naruto looked serious. 'Don't you get it? I want you, I want you so much...and I know you demand money for this...but I have enough...damned that sounds stupid...'

Sasuke suddenly giggled. 'You think I do it for fun? Tch. Do what you want. You know what I am therefore...I can be yours for one night.'

Naruto's jaw dropped. After some seconds his lips formed a cheeky grin. 'Not for fun, eh? Then I will show you fun.'

Sasuke stopped smiling as he saw how quickly Naruto's fingers unbuttoned his dress. Seductively he loosened the bows on his chest, grinning to himself. Meanwhile his mouth kissed Sasuke's pale neck, nibbling and biting on it. Sasuke moaned. He was sensitive on this part.

The blonde grinned and licked his neck up to his jawline. As he finally unbuttoned the dress he ripped it open, only to be shocked. He looked in horror at Sasuke's stomach which was furnished with cuts, bites and a large mark across. It looked really painful and it broke Naruto's heart.

He bowed down to kiss those wounds gently, stroking them lightly with his fingertips which made Sasuke shudder.

'Who did this?'  
'Does it matter?' Sasuke sighed and placed his arm over his eyes.  
'Yes it does. Tell me...'  
'The boss of this organization.'

Naruto paused. His eyes blazed dangerously. As Sasuke looked up he blinked and smiled hotly at him. Sasuke closed his eyes. What was happening? He was a cold emotionless human being then why does he feel like this?

He felt weak being with the blonde like this. He felt vulnerable but he had no fear and he wanted this warmth of him.

Stop...crushing down the walls I've created...

Naruto caught his attention as he licked his nipples. He drew circles with his tongue around it and bit them lightly. It gave Sasuke chills and he slowly was getting hard. Naruto noticed that as he watched the bulge in the tight black pants of the Uchiha.

Sasuke just could laugh at himself, being in such a state he thought he would never want to be in. Never fall in love, never let anyone near to you, just live with yourself and die of hatred. But now this one here, was all over him.

•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Don't worry the smut will go on :D

*titanic song in the background ... gooo ooon*


	10. This Light between us

'Say...how long can I stay here?'  
'As long as you have finished me...'

The blonde smiled widely. 'Then I'll take my time with getting you spoiled.'  
'Tch...'

Naruto stepped back from the Uchiha who was lying on his back, half undressed. His Maid-outfit was thrown into the corner of the room whereas his cloak was lying before the door where Naruto had accidentally ripped it off. Sasuke looked up and watched the blonde who took off the Hokage cape and hung it over a chair.

The blonde zipped open his orange sweater and took his shirt over his head. Sasuke was observing him and had to admit that Naruto's body has grown into an athletic form. He turned around and saw Sasuke's curious face. Instantly he had to smile.

The muscles of his toned body and the features on his face made a fine man out of him. The Uchiha suddenly had a dry throat. As Naruto took off his pants and just standing in a dark blue underwear Sasuke had to stare at him.

As much as he liked what he saw he didn't want to admit it but Naruto was different. With his blue eyes he looked Sasuke's body up and down, licking his lips. Although Sasuke had the same features as him, it looked like his body was the total opposite. His skin was pale and even If he had as much muscles as the blonde, he still had some more curves.

'Hey...come here...' Sasuke said softly, smiling. 'I'm getting cold.'

Naruto grinned and walked over to him. He was now over the Uchiha, massaging his thighs with his warm hands and kissing his neck. He could feel that Sasuke's skin was cold but still soft. He heard his quit moans which doesn't satisfy him, he wanted more.

His mouth roamed his neck down to his chest where he sucked on the swollen nipples. With his hands he took Sasuke's waistband and pulled them inch by inch down. The Uchiha shivered as his member was revealed. It was a strange feeling that Naruo was staring at it.

The black-haired had done it before, even in a rougher way because of the boss, but still it was Naruto who now had the upper hand. Naruto's eyes looked at the Uchiha as his tongue ran up the shaft.

'hmmm...' Sasuke made and closed his eyes. He could feel Naruto grinning on his member as he started to take the head into his mouth and sucking on it. He then took the whole shaft in his mouth, his nose touching the pubes, and sucked roughly which made Sasuke arch his back.

He helplessly buried his fingers in Naruto's soft hair and tugging on them, encouraging him to go deeper. He could hear him now clearer. 'Ahhhhh...'

Naruto was bobbing his head up and down and laughed which send vibrations to the shaft making the Uchiha moaning louder. 'N-Naru...Naruto...I'm going to...'

'I will gladly take it.' Naruto answered him as he still had the member in his mouth which made Sasuke come. The blonde swallowed it all and wiped his mouth as he leant back. He saw Sasuke's flushed face and how his chest was heaving up and down. Then the Uchiha snatched up and pushed Naruto on his back.

'Eh..Sasuke...are you sure? You don't have to do it...'

Naruto watched him as Sasuke shoved down his boxers. 'Shut up, dobe.'  
He quickly wrapped his hand around the thick shaft and sucked on the head. NAruto's eyes instantly flew close. IT has been always a dream of his to have Sasuke's head between his legs.

The Uchiha used his tongue to tease the slit and hear the blonde moaning. 'Haaaah...' It was more of a relieved sigh. The blonde moved his hips a bit higher to get Sasuke to take his member deeper. 'Impatient are we?' the black-haired male grinned.

He did the same as Naruto did to him. He sucked roughly at it, made slurping noises and felt the Uzumaki come into his mouth. He swallowed it all and noticed that it didn't taste as bad as he thought. As he leant back the blonde already pushed him on his back and looked seriously at him.

'Sasuke...if we don't stop now...I swear I won't be able to stop afterwards...so if you don't want to-'  
'Usuratonkachi, you came all the long way to see me, didn't you? So why are you hesitating, scaredy-cat?'

Naruto's eyes were burning with energy as he crashed his lips on Sasuke's. He kissed him roughly, needy as if he wanted to suck out Sasuke's life. The Uchiha moaned and closed his eyes enjoying it. The blonde grounded his hips into Sasuke making both hard again. While he was kissing him, he started to push a finger into the tight entrance of the Uchiha.

Sasuke was thinking how this would be since he hadn't done in this way before. Madara was just pushing in and Sasuke was on drugs which made him already loose. Tonight, Naruto was the one who would penetrate him. Was this okay?

Naruto placed his finger on Sasuke's member and withdrew some cum of him and coated his fingers with it. He was now scissoring him until he could feel those muscles loosening. Since Naruto had seen those wounds he was careful with the Uchiha.

He twisted and thrust his fingers in and out, in the search of something.

'Haach...haaa...Naruto...' Sasuke was whispering louder into the Uzumaki's ear, licking the shell and nibbling on the earlobe which made the blonde shiver. He wrapped his arms around the upper body and spread his legs even more.

Sasuke's whole body arched in pleasure against Naruto's as those fingers hit his special point. It was a wonderful feeling to feel Sasuke's body against his own, thought Naruto and made sure to hit this spot repeatedly. 'Sasu...ke...Sasuke...' It sounded like a mantra.

'Naruto...' Sasuke breathed into his ear and kissed his whiskers. Oh how he missed those. 'Take it in...I want you...inside me...'

Naruto was harder than ever. He kissed Sasuke quickly on his lips and took his member in his hand. Slowly he pushed the tip in and looked at Sasuke's face. His black eyes dizzy, his cheeks rosy and his mouth half open turned the Uzumaki on.

'Uhhhhh...' Sasuke made, as the length was all inside of him. Naruto pressed himself onto the Uchiha and slowly pushed out only to slam into him again. The heat around them was burning on their skin and soon the room was filled with gasping and moaning noises.

'H-harder...Naruto...'

Naruto did as the Uchiha wished and started pounding into him whereas Sasuke spread his legs wider. He moved with Naruto meet his thrust.

'haach...yes...this feels...r-really good...' Sasuke moaned. He never had expected that things would turn out like this and that he would actually enjoy it.

'You're mine...' Naruto whispered against those swollen lips. 'You're mine...and you'll always be...' He was close to the edge but held in as much as he could.

Sasuke swallowed hard and nodded eagerly. 'Yes...yes...yes...' he made as his spot was hit. 'and you're mine...'

Naruto suddenly hugged the black-haired male under him as tight as he could. So tight as he was afraid of losing him outright.

'I.. I'm coming...!' Sasuke arched his back and bit his lip which Naruto kissed again.  
'Hey..I want to hear you...let's come together...'

The blonde thrust one more time as both reached their climax. With a silent scream by Sasuke and a low grunt by Naruto they spilled their cum over each other. They panted severely and needed some minutes to calm down their orgasm.

Naruto pulled himself out and stayed in the position of being above the Uchiha. His strong arms began to shake as he placed his heads besides Sasuke's head. Blue eyes met black ones.

'Sasuke...I've always wanted to say this...a-and...I'm not sure...'  
'I love you.'

The blonde blinked and saw as the Uchiha smiled.  
'Yes I do. And I did always, baka.'

Naruto was speechless. All these years he thought the Uchiha would hate him but now it turned out like this. The fights, the search the tears...He laughed happily. 'I love you...yes I loved you always.'

The blonde lay beside him and pulled him closer, nuzzling with his nose the soft black spikes. Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled the blonde's smell. He felt safe, alleviated from his burdens and his debts. He felt so alive. In this night, the ice age around his heart was broken and even If he swore he would never be able to love anyone he sure wanted only to love this blonde baka.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

maybe this was a bit tooo corny but sorry It has been always a dream of mine to see this  
couple in such state (since everything is so depressing) 3

song for this chapter: Armin van Buuren - This Light between us

Enjoy this peaceful atmosphere because there will be a big THUNDER  
(muhahah)


	11. Marked

There was this pleasant warmth around him. Making him feel comfortable but as he tried to stretch his sore muscles a strong grip prevented it. Sasuke opened his sleepy eyes and looked straight into Naruto's calm face. The blond had a kung-foo grip as if his life would depend on it.

Sasuke struggled a bit to free himself to get some air but Naruto was a heavy sleeper and hold him in place. The Uchiha chuffed and leaned closer to him. 'Hey Naruto...wake up!'

Instead of letting Sasuke go, Naruto just pressed him tighter to his chest and breathed his hair in. Sasuke looked annoyed even if he liked it. He snaked his hand between their bodies down to Naruto's manhood and grabbed it effectually.

The blond immediately bucked his hips to the hand and opened his eyes lightly. He looked down at Sasuke who was raising an eyebrow. 'Morning Sasuke...'

The Uchiha was actually annoyed but as he heard Naruto's raspy voice his face became all red. Naruto grinned widely. 'Nice way of waking up...'

Sasuke wanted to remove his hand but Naruto was pressing hard against him, moving his hips and breathed out happily which turned Sasuke on. After some minutes Naruto let him free which made Sasuke stepping out of the bed and walking to the small kitchen.

Naruto lay on the side and appreciated Sasuke's body, licking his lips and smiling mischievously. The Uchiha didn't care if he was naked he just wanted something to drink because his throat was so dried out. He sat on the kitchen table, a glass in his hand and looked over to Naruto who still had the same expression on his face.

'What is it, dobe?'  
'You know...I have to leave for the village.'  
'I'm aware of that.'  
'But don't worry I'll come again soon...'  
'I know you're stubborn and that you won't leave me, hm? By the way how did you become the Hokage?'

Naruto leaned on his elbows and gave Sasuke a sight of his toned stomach as the blankets fall down.

'Well...as I tried to tell you earlier, I have a mission to take this organization down. I wanted to look reputable and yeah so I came up with the idea of passing myself off as the up-and-coming Hokage. I had to tell a lie to come in...'

'Tell me about it.' Sasuke was obviously amused.

'I told them that I want to crush the Hidden Leaf...you know to look all criminal and so on...'

'pfff.. hahah HAHAHA'

Naruto watched Sasuke, surprised about the Uchiha's sudden outburst. Sasuke found it funny imaging Naruto as a bad guy. He can't even lie properly. The Blond stood up from the bed and walked over to the black-haired male.

'What's so funny?'

Sasuke's lips curved into a smirk as he placed the empty glass beside him and looked up.

'You can be a bad boy?'

Naruto's eyes widened suddenly as he watched the smirking Uchiha below. He took Sasuke by his legs, and spread them apart. The Uchiha was surprised and felt the hard member on his stomach.

'You have no idea...' he whispered to him, looking deep into those black eyes.  
'How about a nice farewell gift?'

Sasuke smirked again and started kissing him wildly. They used their tongues to dance in their mouths and taste each other whereas their hands were on each other's member to awake them. They licked and bit each other as both of them were fully hardened.

'haacc...Naruto...show me...how bad you can be...' Sasuke breathed against Naruto's lips. 'Give it to me...'

The Uzumaki didn't lose time and placed his tip at Sasuke's entrance, teasing the hole. 'With pleasure.'  
As he slammed in, making Sasuke moan out loud, he could feel that he was still loose and therefore couldn't hurt him.

He laid himself on top of Sasuke, pressing him on the table and thrust into him rhythmically. He heard his lover panting and gasping for air. Sasuke arched his back high as his prostate was hit. He was touching Narut's chest with his own.

He quickly throws his arms around Naruto's back and dug his nails into the skin which made the blonde grunt. Both of them felt something wet on their stomachs. They thought It was cum but as Naruto looked down he saw that Sasuke's wound opened themselves and started bleeding.

Sasuke has his eyes closed and moaned in pleasure. He hadn't even noticed it or didn't care about that because all he was feeling was pure pleasure from the blond who suddenly became slower.

As Sasuke opened his eyes again he watched at Naruto's face who was focused on the blood which was dripping down Sasuke's stomach. Something inside of the blonde suddenly clicked. His eyes became a slightly different color. They were all red and his pupils stretched into slits.

The Uchia felt his lover shivering. He watched him lick the blood and breathing his smell hungrily in. Sasuke was kinda confused but didn't dare to do or say something.

'hrrrr...' he heard him growl and as he grinned at him. Sasuke could see his sharp canine teeth and it made him shiver as well. The blonde's mouth wandered up to his neck and he began to thrust harder into him, taking his breath away.

'Ahhh-'

Naruto was dead greedy and he was devouring the pale beneath him, literally. But as he saw the curse on his shoulder he growled animalistically. He hissed and placed his hands on Sasuke's waist who watched him curiously and somehow without fear.

The blond then gripped Sasuke's hair and yanked him to the side to show him his free shoulder. He growled and leaned down.

'You're mine... You're always will belong to me...my possession...' With this word Sasuke could feel how Naruto's sharp teeth buried themselves into his skin and making him scream in pleasure.

'AHHHHH!'

The blonde's tongue licked over the blood and cleaned everything while the teeth still were in his flesh. As both reached their climax, Naruto still needed some moments to calm down. Their breathing became slowly normals again. The Uzumaki let go of the skin, kissed the spot softly and looked down at Sasuke whose eyes were lying on him.

'I told you...I can do it...does it hurt?'

Sasuke blinked. He placed his hands around the blonde's neck and kissed him tenderly. Naruto still couldn't believe that the mighty Uchiha was so submissive to him. It made him unbelievably happy that he could cry. Softly, he pushed the black strains out of the Uchiha's face witch worried expression.

'I really don't want to leave you in such a place...but I have to...The bare thought seeing you be touched by those...' bit clenched his teeth but Sasuke stroked his cheek.

'Don't worry about me. You know I can take much and besides...' As Sasuke touched the fresh bite on his shoulder Naruto still frowned. Yeah, but how much can you take, he thought.

'I am marked by you. Next time It'll be my turn.'

They smiled at each other as suddenly someone was knocking on the door. Sasuke groaned annoyed.

'Yes?'  
'Sasuke-kun? You're late we're all waiting for you, un!'

He heard Deidara's amused voice. Sasuke thought about it if he heard them?

'Give me 10 min.'  
'Hurry!'

They heard footsteps echoing and got themselves dressed. Fully clothed now they stood face to face.

'Why...are you even here?' Naruto asked, slinging his strong arms around Sasuke's body.  
'My brother worked for them...and he took the money to give it to me. Ironically I killed him and I never had seen any of it. Now I have to work the debts off.'  
'I want to help you...and I don't care how much, I will buy you!'

He heard Sasuke giggling. 'That sounds weird and besides it's too much money.'  
'I don't care. I will get you outta here, I promise.'  
'Yeah...'

They part and walked through the door. As Sasuke watched downstairs he saw all the Akatsuki members and even Madara with some guests. As Madara looked up he smiled mysteriously but as he saw Naruto his eyes blazed for a brief moment.

Sasuke noticed that and wanted to push Naruto through the door but Madara was faster.

'Good morning gentlemen. I hope your stay was enjoyable?'  
'Yes, yes It was.' Naruto answered never breaking eye contact with the boss.  
'That's good to hear. I'm glad when my customers are satisfied. But of course, Sasuke is one of our best.'

Naruto's fist clenched but he remained calm. He bowed down looked quickly at Sasuke and went through the door. As Madaraclosed them he immediately leant down to Sasuke whose gaze was hard.

'From one client to another. Tonight you have a meeting with one familiar comrade. He will pay neatly.'

Sasuke didn't show any emotion. He hoped internally that this fellow wouldn't be Orochimaru. Now as Naruto wasn't around him he just turned into the cold person he used to be and that was the part which made him realize how much Naruto infects him.

He was just happy enough to to the daily mission and destroy something. He just didn't want to think about tonight.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

1. excuuuuuse me for my absence (exam is waiting -.-)  
2. excuuuuuse me for another smut scene and sorry for being such a perv but well  
I need more love for my otp...

Later there will be enough drama and cruelty so please enjoy the fluff as long as it lasts :3


	12. Loosing Myself

Burn...let it all burn before my eyes and let the ashes of my past be blown away by the wind. As If it would be so easy. Sasuke fired one ball after another and destroyed along with Suigetsu a giant wall. It was the wall of another village near the organization's base and another threat.

Deidara and Sasori watched them in amusement. Since the novices had to join the organization they surely came in handy. Especially the young Uchiha and his abilities which made everyone notice that he put the boss in a special mood, unknowingly.

'Oi, lil' Uchiha! You sure know how to have fun all the long day, un!'

Sasuke stopped his actions and turned to the blonde self-called artist. Sasori's head turned to them and he somehow sensed a tension between them.

'Well well I didn't want to put this out, but It was so sweet to hear your voice today.'  
Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Deidara who put his head on his hand, smiling brightly.

'You know you can run riot in every way! It makes me jealous.'

Sasori cocked his eyebrow as he looked over to them. He sure was in a somewhat romantic relationship with Deidara even if they wouldn't fit together in the first place. Their tolerance for each other was the key to everything and both knew they could escape the organization if they only would work together.

But there were times when Sasori thought that Deidara had lost his mind because of the physical and psychotic abuse of the customers. He couldn't blame him for that but for his loud mouth.

'What?' was the only thing Sasuke could say. He remembered Deidara's voice in the morning after Naruto an he just had sex.

'Yeah you have a nice voice. I now understand why the boss is after you. Oh and I think this blonde one...'

The Uchiha clenched his teeth. He didn't knew If he was angry about the fact that some members got wind of his unwanted bonding with Madara or If he simply shouldn't care. The fact was that he just didn't knew which consequences this will bring and he hoped no one would find out Naruto's plan.

He stepped closer to the blond and activated his Sharingan. 'What I do is none if your business.'  
Deidara wasn't impressed by this. 'Un, It is. For some reason the boss ordered me to look after you and please don't get me wrong I won't be an obstacle for you.'

As he saw Sasori's gaze his smile just got bigger. 'We're all in our private traps.'  
Sasuke watched him as he went to Sasori giving him a kiss on his cheek. It looked kinda odd because of Sasori's face which was without emotion but it was enough to make Sasuke's head 'click'.

He turned around and faced the destroyed wall. The other members of the organization dashed inside of the village to check out if there are some disruptive elements to eliminate. Sasuke was still outside gazing at nothing in particular.

His thoughts were now on Naruto and he wished they had some communication equipment for each other. It was a strange feeling for him that he, who was a merciless bastard, now turned into a caring lover. Despite everything that might could be, he always swore to himself to never love, never care but now? Once again he turned into that person he swore he never would be.

As he thought about Deidara and Sasori and how they act he slowly came to a conclusion. All the time he thought that the members joined the organization by their own will, well maybe most of them. But as he heard Deidara's sentence he just thought about one word: Slaves. That's what they are.

But the important question was for what? For the organization? For their own hatred and plans? Or just for Madara and his reasons? It somehow itched the Uchiha to explore those questions.

'Okay, we're ready. Time to head to the base!' said Sasori and dashed out first.

Those words again made Sasuke uncomfortable as he tried to figure out what kind of guest was ordering him tonight. He hoped it wouldn't be Orochimaru and he swore to himself he would beat the shit out of this man.

As they entered the doors of the familiar building they already could smell food. They were sitting in little groups enjoying their meal. Everyone was unexpectedly quiet and peaceful. Yeah, it looked like a small family.

Sasuke's eyes met Sai's who was behind the bar staring at him intensely. He frowned and it somehow annoyed him because this guy was looking at him every time he got a chance to do so. Sasuke would like to walk over to him and ask him what his problem is but it was too quiet and he didn't want to draw attention in any way.

Sai looked to both sides and as he he noticed that no one was paying attention he quickly showed the gadget which Naruto gave him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he followed Sai's gaze as the other one immediately turned away from him as footsteps were audible.

'Good afternoon my dear organization!' Madara smiled at them as the members were greeting him back. 'I looked through the reports and I have to say that I'm very proud of you. So many threats were destroyed in just 3 days this is really a good process. If this will go on you soon will be able to have some holidays. By then I want you to continue with your work.'

As Madara disappeared through the entrance Sasuke could hear the murmurs of the members.

'Holidays? My ass...'  
'I wonder how long we are suppose to do that until he will reward us'  
'It's not the first time talking about fairy tales.'

The Uchiha used the time to go to the bartender. He sat in front of him and leant over the table. So get that and took a glass in his hand. He looked over to the others and saw them chattering.

'You are connected to them?' Sasuke whispered looking at the entrance door.  
'Naruto gave it to me but I couldn't find the time yet to make a connection.'  
'I see...'  
'I wanted to give it to you but I think that's not a good idea since I heard you will have a quest tonight.'

Sasuke clenched his teeth.

'You heard right. By the time try to report everything about this building.'  
'Wait...are you on his side? I mean on Naruto's side?'  
'I'm on any side. I simply want to break out of here and I need his...help to do so.'

Sai nodded and gave him a glass with light blue liquid. 'Drink this It will help.'  
Sasuke's black eyes watched the black ones of the bartender. He hated it to trust people but somehow he knew that this fellow could come in handy, since he was in the same team with Naruto and Sakura.

'Trying to poison me?'  
'This will help your body to regenerate much quicker than those silvered bullets.'  
'How do you know?'  
'Listen, I know about your deal with the boss and I heard what he is able to do with his employee and I managed to make a drink to heal some physical and even psychological damage.'

Sasuke was puzzled that this guy who was just standing behind a bar knew more than him about some things. He had no other choice but chug the liquid.

'I know much more and I heard something about tonight. This is really important so li-'

The door went open again and shut Sai's mouth. Every head turned to the door in which Madara and another man was standing. The boss looked kinda happy whereas the man next to him wore a hood so no one could tell who he was. Madara pointed to the stairs and let the customer going ahead.

His eyes then turned to the young Uchiha who tensed immediately. His oyakata smiled even wider as he nodded to the stairs. Sasuke stood up and walked to the stairs fumbling in his pocket for those silvered bullets. He quickly swallowed two of them and took a deep breath as he walked to his customer who was standing quietly in front of the oyakata's door.

It was too early to let the customers in because normally they would come about midnight and it was just 10 pm but Sasuke knew that his customer was a 'special' one. He didn't try to peek under that hood because his body just couldn't move. As he heard that Madara was coming to them his heart began to beat hard against his chest.

Madara opened the door and pushed Sasuke in his customer was following him behind and as Madara again closed the door Sasuke turned around to look at them. What would happen now? Just the normal routine? But he wasn't even dressed properly like he always should and why the hell needed Madara to be with them?

'I'm glad you had a safe trip!' began the older Uchiha as he walked to his desk where he was putting some strange looking things. A folder and a badge.

'It wasn't that hard to keep everyone away from me, you know.'

As both men talked to each other Sasuke just stood in the middle of the room trying to recognize the familiar voice. Something inside of him was happy that it really wasn't the voice of Orochimaru and as he went trough the possible people, it hit him.

Just in time the customer took off his hood and Sasuke was more then surprised.

'I know I don't need any concern when it comes to you, Kabuto.' Madara smiled and pointed to Sasuke. 'I think you know each other, am I right?'

Kabuto looked to Sasuke who mustered him carefully. The Kabuto he once knew looked totally different to what was now standing in front of him. His hair was white and tousled which hang over his much more snake shaped face. Those long bangs were barely under those piercing yellow eyes which were throwing hungry daggers at him.

Everything about Kabuto gave him an older appearance and somehow more dangerous. Sasuke thought that tonight he was gonna get devoured by a real freak.

'Yes indeed. Good to see you Sasuke. It's ages since we saw each other.'

Sasuke couldn't answer. He was just staring at the man not knowing what to say. It was this feeling inside of him which prohibited him to say anything. Was it because of Madara's aura? Maybe.

'So Kabuto, I hope you have all your items together and we can finally begin?'  
'Of course. I'm burning to use my skills on him.'

In the next moment Sasuke could feel how Madara was applying a collar around his neck and some ties on his wrists. He was lying on once again on the black bed of his master praying to end this all very quick. Why does he have to be chained everytime? It's not like he could run away or something.

He turned his head to the side watching Kabuto who was murmuring to himself as some weird gas was surrounding him. Sasuke's eyes got dizzy and he could feel the impact of the bullets as well as the smell of the gas.

Kabuto already undressed himself and was standing only in his underwear. He turned to the young Uchiha and placed himself over him. Sasuke swallowed hard and watched concerned into those yellow eyes.

'You have suffered so much pain but I am here to erase everything out of your heart so you don't have to think about it again.'

'...huh?'

'Yes, Sasuke, for I have the power to erase memories.'

'Wh-what? N-no! I refuse to...let this happen!'

Kabuto looked down at the now struggling prisoner. He could see that Sasuke was drugged and that he was trying to fight but he was just too weak to do anything. The white haired man leant down and took Sasuke's face in his cold hand.

'Shhh...this pain will be soon all over. Once what happened will never come back and your heart will be free from all this hatred and this vengeance. Your heart will heal and you will be able to have room for new things. Things that will Madara fill.'

'What?! I d-don't want this! How dare you?!'

Suddenly Sasuke was looking after the other Uchiha who was calmly sitting in his chair. Sasuke could feel his anger heartening him from the inside. He tried his best to get up and yanked at his chains.

'WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME?! I was just suppose to pay my brother's debts but this is going to far!'

Madara was not moving but his eyes were penetrating him as he activated his Sharingan.

'That may be but you forget something very important.'

The older man stood up and walked to them. He kneeled beside him and placed his gloved hand over Sasuke's injured stomach. He formed a claw with his hands and send thousands of electrical impulses down to that body which rob Sasuke's breath.

He arched his back and opened his mouth but there was no voice inside of him. The pain was unbearable and so familiar. It was as if he would go through the Amaterasu once again but this time he felt like a puppet on strings.

Kabuto now put his other hand to Sasuke's face. He leant even closer and opened his mouth. As Sasuke opened his once again because of the pain, Kabuto began to breath in. The Uchiha underneath felt as if his sould would have been sucked out of his body.

He couldn't breathe. With tightly closed eyes he tried to struggle but he just saw his memories floating by. Deflegerating like clouds. He saw his parents, Itachi and Naruto. Tears streamed down his face as he felt getting weaker and weaker. How could he be so naive? Thinking that only paying with his body to strangers would do it? He was such a fool.

A fool that wished nothing but happiness.

His whole body ached and his wounds on his stomach started to burn again. What is going on? I...don't want this! Why is no one helping me? Why am I alone? Just alone...as always... I'm feeling like falling apart. Please...someone...help me...please someone stop this insanity...!

His mind was wandering from the past to now and back again. Everything was turning and all he was hearing was some murmur from Kabuto.

Lost. I am lost and I feel so cold...I...just want to go home. But where is my home? I have none. Why does this happen to me? Why do I have to grow up like this? Why do I have to experience this much pain? Do I need those memories? Is this what I deserve?

Yes...it is bound...there is nothing left for me...anymore. I thought I could change but...the world has other plans for me...don't you think so Naruto? I think...I will miss you...

Madara watched the facial expression of the young Uchiha and was more than pleased. Kabuto's chest breathed everything in that came out of Sasuke and as he saw the young man fainting he quickly closed his mouth.

He stood up, walked over to the desk and grabbed a jar in which he exhaled. Soon the jar was filled with silvered particles dancing like little stars. He closed it carefully and placed it back on the table. Meanwhile Madara took off Sasuke's chains on his wrist and sat him in his lap.

Kabuto watched him. 'What are your plans for now, oyakata?'

The older Uchiha took his time to answer instead of he was looking at Sasuke's face and realized that his body temperature was very cold. He stroked his cheek softly and put his cloak around him.

'Did you read what was on his badge? Well, I will tell you: _The one locked in this collar is a slave. Demands devotion. Punish if disobedient._ I will give him a new meaning and when he'll be ready who knows If he would be able to stay by my side and fulfill my desire of making a new powerful clan.'

Kabuto nodded. 'I see. I'll be in your command and watch over him. There could be always some failure that is why I will watch over him as well.'

Madara smirked. 'I hoped you would say that. Let us create something powerful that will tremble the whole nation. And with the help of the organization and your abilities the Uchiha blood will paint this world again. And soon, yes very soon we all will be able to live in harmony over my sovereignty.'

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Hello my donuts! I'm really sorry...I wanted to post this chapter earlier but there were so many things going on that I wasn't able...

:')

and now let's put some drama in this thing!


	13. Cursed Words

"Open your eyes, my beloved one."

"Ugh..."

Madara held the boy in his lap and smiled softly down at him. He stroke his hair aside to have a better look at the pale face. He watched as Sasuke slowly awoke. Tired eyes blinked several times and looked everywhere.

Sasuke puts his hand over his eyes and made a hurtful expression as the sun hit his face. He breathed steady and remained quiet until he finally looked into the face above him. Madara could clearly see the confused and irritated mimic.

"Good Morning."

The boy didn't answer. He just stared at the man and suddenly everything inside of him was empty. So empty that it almost felt as If a giant hole was filling the vacuum.

"Where...am I?"

Sasuke looked around again and realized that he was lying on the man and shifted away but Madara hold him tightly.

"You don't have to be afraid, Sasuke-kun. You had a very long sleep. Hod do you feel?"

"Sa-Sasuke? Wh..what?"

Madara made a face of amusement. "Yes that is your name and I am Uchiha Madara, your master. I will explain everything to you but first, let's get you dressed."

Sasuke had no idea what was going on or what happened. It was as If he was born anew but without any idea who he actually is. The older Uchiha stood up and sat him on the bed. He walked over to a large wardrobe and took a black uniform.

The boy was still silent and looked at the ground. It was an awful feeling how much his head hurt. It was like something inside of him was screaming to alert him that something was wrong. But for god's sake, he can't remember.

He looked up as the man in front of him gave him the uniform. "Put that on."  
Madara walked away again and sorted some papers on the glass desk. Sasuke stood up and did as he was told. He walked around the bed to the small mirror on the edge of the room and looked at himself.

He now looked into a face that he should've known was his but it felt so strange and so foreign. His eyes wandered to the collar which was around his neck. It was a thick collar made of elastic steel and a round plaquette on it.

The boy stepped closer to read the initials. He was confused by the words and as his mind started to rattle he noticed the big scar across his body. The slit from his chest to his stomach. It seemed that the wound was healing awfully slowly and he tried his best to figure out how that happened.

As he touched the wound something inside of him suddenly felt like a flash. Many pictures inside of his head kept floating by but he couldn't recognize even one of them. The insides of his stomach clenched and he fell on his knees.

"ugh..."

Madara heard him groaning and stepped to his side. He lifted him up in his embrace and sat him on the big chair where the boss himself only was allowed to sit. Madara's piercing black eyes watched Sasuke's and he took his face in his hands.

"I know there will be much confusion in your little head. But I will explain everything to you."

Sasuke couldn't help but simply nodded. He had no option but to listen to this man and act like he could trust him, even If he had no idea who this man was. But now there was just one question in his head.

"What...is my...destiny?"

Madara smiled and was more than pleased that the process of Kabuto's treatment went out this well. He just asked the right question which was pressed inside of his heart by Kabuto's spell.

"I am Madara-sama, your master and boss from which you will become burning power and a necessary desire. But first you need to know that you and I, are from the powerful Uchiha-clan which was destroyed by a certain member of the Hidden Village, Konoha. And even your brother Itachi was killed by him."

"I...I had a brother?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun, and an honorable big family which is now dead because of this murderer. Listen, You and I are the last two of the Uchihas and I want to restore the clan with your help. I will give such an immense power and together we will destroy what killed our family."

"Is this...my path?"

"Yes, you are chosen to be by my side and create a new clan! With the power and the will inside your heart, you and I will establish a new empire! The world now is in the crisis core and that's why we have to prepare you for this cruel world to stay strong."

Madara let go of Sasuke's face. He now placed his fingertips on his chest right where his heart was and activated his Sharingan. Sasuke immediately felt some pressure which was trying to penetrate his heart. His breath faltered.

_"Heart, empty and cold, shall be mine and filled with my desire."_

As he spoke those words Sasuke's turned themselves into the Sharingan. He couldn't do anything and just listen to the words Madara was spilling into his heart. It was as If he would be a machine which was about to be programmed.

_"Serve me, please me, obey my orders. You, Uchiha Sasuke, belong to me and only me. May your heart be my possession and may these words sealed inside your soul."_

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes. It was such a heavy feeling. So many words, so many pictures, so many things were pressed inside of his heart and his mind that it felt like tons on his shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun..." Madara whispered against his lips, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes. He brushed his lips on the boys' ones and looked him deep in his eyes as he opened them. _"Please me."_

In no time something inside of him was moving on its own towards the man. He placed his arms around the man's neck and kissed him as his body pressed itself to the other one. Sasuke now understood that he became a destiny, a mission to fulfill, an order which was burning inside of his heart wherever he wanted or not.

He now knew who he was, what he was and which mission was awaiting him.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Hello there beautiful readers! :*

I hope you're not mad at me for my long absence...and I hope this scene was not TOO  
Irritating. Maybe I will make more explanations in the next chapter, If needed!

I wonder If I should make more smutty scenes...

thanks for reading !


	14. Unlucky Encounter

Black eyes calmly, almost indifferently observing the customers from the balcony. He was in Madara's room and, enjoying or at least trying to enjoy his break. It has been 4 weeks, since Sasuke woke up on that day when this man was right on the bed to take care after him.

The feeling that he could have forgotten something important still stuck in his mind. Only the feeling that he had a mission was the only thing that gave him a sense. But was this really his path? He had no idea.

The customers kept coming and coming because of good transactions. Weapons and information nowadays were changing his owner quickly because of Madara's future plan. Many of his business partners didn't even know for sure what he was planning, but they heard certain things and therefore they kept dealing with him.

Sasuke wondered, what part of the plan was he? The orders were given clearly but why did he need him to do that? He had no idea who he was, nor did he know something about this Hidden Leaf Village or the Hokage. But Madara's only aim was destruction.

Although he was so strong, he let Sasuke in his plan and this was no question of why anymore. Sasuke realized at this time that he was like a puppet to his master. A toy for his desires, a servant, a time bomb which was waiting for his moment to come.

While observing, Sasuke's hand wandered to his stomach where he drew the line of his injury. It was this strange sensation he got when he touched it. The harder he pressed into it, the more things were spinning around his head.

He tried it several times and knocked himself out after pressing too hard on it. The boy swore that this thing was something that should remind him of his past. His oyakta has given him a destiny which he wasn't able to reject but still questioned it.

His eyes still at the happenings, he caught an odd looking customer with yellow hair and a white cloak. Almost every guest was dressed in black or at least dark colors and then there was this one. He stared at the figure, wondering what he was searching here? He looked like a Hokage but still too young for it. Suddenly the head of the blond turned right into his directions and Sasuke couldn't help but startled.

Blue eyes and a bright smile covered his face while he looked at the Uchiha who frowned back at him. He had such goofy expression, almost too happy to be in a place like this and again he was smiling directly at him.

Sasuke was irritated as he saw how the young man entered through the doors. Madara had given Sasuke clear orders when or where he could go and going downstairs when there were so many customers was forbidden.

Only if Madara was on his side, he was allowed to go down with him and yet it itched him to go alone. His boss wasn't at home and would come back in the morning. But there were still other servant who could snitch on him.

One day he heard like Madara told them that it was forbidden for them to talk too much with him. Small talk were allowed but not more or both were punished. But still there was this guy with a blonde ponytail who had always looked at him with pity in his eyes as If he would something knew about him.

Sasuke growled and took a black cloak over his servant outfit. It was a cloak that Madara bought him and showed every customer that he was the boss's personal servant. In this state no one would lay a finger on him.

He threw the hood over his head and went downstairs. Loud noises, laughter and curses mixed with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Quick glances to the other servants were exchanged as he walked through the lobby, looking after that one customer.

He saw some blonde, but it wasn't the one who could his interest. It was Deidara who looked at him from the other corner of the lobby while sitting next to a customer. He quickly whispered something to him and stood up just to walk over to him.

Sasuke waited patiently for him to say something. The blonde looked quickly around and grinned devilishly at him. "You left your room without the boss? What a naughty boy."

"What do you want this time."

"Hmm...such a strange expression on your face...and my my even your voice is somehow different. It's softer than before."

"Than before?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow after looking around as well. So this guy knew something after all.

"Hai. I know how the circumstances are around you." The blonde grinned as he slung one arm around the Uchiha to pull his face closer to his. "I always wished I would be able to do this, hehe."

"Come to the point."

The blonde placed a finger on Sasuke's chest and made circles while looking him deep in the eyes.  
"Listen well, let's make an offer. I can give you the information you need and you will be my one-night-stand. What do you say?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows while looking at the other servant. "You really think that I get myself into that?"

Deidara pouted. "Oh don't be so mean. Think about it! It's a rare chance to find out who you really are, and what happened to you." He whispered in the other male's ear, licking his shell.

The black haired male turned his head to the side. This guy was right, It was a little chance to get some information. Even If he needed to pay with his body, there was nothing left of him as a person, or a human being. He had no other options but to trust him.

"Fine. I'll come to your room when Madara's out." Deidara's face lit up and his eyes began to darken with lust. "Wise choice, I won't disappoint you and..." He came closer to the pale face in front of him and touched his nose with his own. "I'm sure you won't disappoint me."

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled and pulled away, looking for the special customer. He even went to the men's toilet but the young Hokage was nowhere to be found. He sighed inwardly. Just when he needed some variety he couldn't find it.

The Uchiha went upstairs again, right to his own room where he never was. Madara told him that it was his room, but he should better stay in his office. Just as he touched the doorknob, he felt some presence behind him.

He quickly turned around and pushed the stranger against the door with his hand on his throat. As he looked up, he saw blue eyes shining at him. "Sasuke..." The blonde whispered happily.

The Uchiha frowned, didn't even respond but hold his position. The young Hokage now frowned, too.  
"Oi, will you let me hug? It's been weeks since I haven't seen you!"

The black haired male didn't understand but the familiar looking customer just pressed his arms down and hugged him tight. The warmth around his body and the scent in his nose were triggering something inside of him but Sasuke couldn't find out what it was.

It was as If his mind was screaming at him but he couldn't hear it. He pushed the other male from him and looked him in the eyes. "Who are you and why do you know my name?"

"Oi, that's not funny, Sasuke! You know that I'm Naruto Uzumaki then why are you asking?"

"I don't know you."

Naruto furrowed his brows, slightly confused. He read Sasuke's face and noticed that the boy meant it. His expression was softer and his black eyes seemed lost. What happened here? This boy looked like his lover, yet he behaved oddly.

The blonde grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders. "Hey, tell me what happened! You have to believe me that I'm Naruto and that I know you. I..." He didn't even know what to say since the black haired male was staring at him as he was an illusion.

Naruto couldn't believe this and repeated himself over and over again but it seemed that it didn't have any affection to Sasuke who was still mute and watching him. The blonde couldn't help himself anymore and just hugged him again.

But this time he kissed him on the lips while turning the other male around so that he could press him to the door. At first, Sasuke was struggling heavily and even tried to injure Naruto but the blonde was kissing him so passionately that Sasuke lost himself into it.

The Uzumaki was speechless and terribly sad. He hasn't seen his lover for weeks and now he was standing in front of him whereas the other didn't know who he was. It made him even needier to be close to the Uchiha.

He snaked his hand slowly under the cloak and under the thin shirt of the black haired hale to touch his skin. Sasuke was struggling again and as Naruto brushed over the injury he suddenly felt pain through his whole body whereas his sight became white.

Naruto noticed the odd behavior and saw how Sasuke was sinking to the ground. The pictures in his head, the voices and the feelings were messing with his brain that it hurt. He pushed Naruto from him and touched his head with his hands. The blonde knew that he had an injury but that it had this impact was new to him.

"Hey, Sasuke! What is going on? Talk to me!"

Sasuke shook his head. "G-go...l-leave...now!" He shouted at him, ready to attack even if his sight was bad.

"I want to help you!" Naruto stretched an arm to him but Sasuke just slap it away. "Help yourself and go!"

The blonde was about to complain when he heard footsteps. He saw that another servant went upstairs. He cursed inwardly.

"Oi, you there!" he pointed his finger out. "This one needs help!"

The servant was Deidara who looked mischievously as he saw both of them. Sasuke sat on the ground while leaning on the door to his room and covering his head.

"Everything's alright. I'm taking care after him."  
Naruto watched as the blonde servant took Sasuke and sustained him. "I'm sorry that he bothered you! Please come tomorrow again!"

"A-ah...okay..."

He had to see how those two went into another direction and disappeared into another room. The blonde clenched his hands into fists while gritting his teeth. There was something going on and he had a clue what it was.

Madara has gone too far. He will need to report the gathered information and come again tomorrow meet Sasuke again. What was that even? Did Sasuke had been drugged or what? He couldn't recognize him and then this weakness.

There was definitely something wicked.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Hey there! It's been hella looooooong since I updated this story. I'm really sorry but I was kinda busy with the other ff and life in general. I hope there are still some readers who haven't forgotten me :'D

I try my best to write more!

thanks for reading 3


	15. Report

_Why the hell are you looking at me? My head hurts and I think I'm going to puke._

__Sasuke blinked several times and opened his mouth a bit to breath in. His chest hurt and his vision became blurry. The blond above him who has laid him down to a bed watched him patiently. He observed every corner of his face and smiled sadly.

"You poor thing." Deidara titled his head to the side and Sasuke could nothing do than staring at him. There was something inside of him that was screaming at him, telling him that he should know this man but the more he tried the less was working inside of his head.

"I heard what happened to you..."

Before the Uchiha could reply he felt this immense pain in his stomach and cringed. He pressed his eyes together and covered the now bleeding wound with his hands.

"Oh...right." Deidara stood up and walked over to a large, gone to rack cupboard to take out some tissues. The black haired male watched him and wondered why this guy was so interested in him and why he would take care?

"W-who are you...why d-do you help me?" The blonde Akatsuki member sat back on the bed next to him, preparing the tissues with a strange looking balm. As he put it on the wound, Sasuke groaned in pain.

"I'm a slave, just like you. The only difference between you and me is that you're in a higher position because you're the boss' pet."

"I'm what?" Deidara's smile faded and he looked more serious as he dappled the wound. "I think we have not enough time to tell you everything. I really wanted to play with you more, but telling you the truth is now the priority."

Blue eyes meeting dark black ones as the Akatsuki member leaned forward. "Everyone who works for this organization is a slave that has to work off his debts with his body. In your case, your brother Itachi has worked here, too and he kept a lot of money to himself to give it to you. But you have killed him and he somewhere hid the money for you."

Deidara saw the male on the bed was more than confused and sighed. "Oh dear...there have been so much I just...ah forget it. The most important things for you to know now, is that your memory has been deleted and replaced by Madara."

"How can I tell that you're not lying?" Sasuke breathed out and saw the blond smirking.

"Wherever you like it or not, you have to trust me and I, everyone here relies on you. You have to regain your memory back and kill the boss."

"What...?"

"Listen, I have seen it in your eyes from your normal self that you hated being here and since this blonde guy came to visit you, It seemed to me that you had a plan."

Sasuke tried his best to remember anything that the blond have said. He searched and searched but there was nothing than emptiness within him. But from the desperate look in the eyes of this guy he knew that he was serious.

"I..." He opened his mouth but closed it again. He knew that he was a slave. After all it was an order from his boss to please him. _Serve me, please me, obey my orders_. Those words were engraved into his bones. Did he even have a choice?

But who was this blonde guy who was desperately clinging on to him and calling his name several times. Why did he know him and he did he come here? He kissed him, wouldn't this make him a steady customer?

"This guest..."

"The blonde with the white cloak?" Deidara knew he would ask. "I'm not 100% sure but I guess he's your loyal customer. I heard your lovely voice, you know?" Deidara smiled wickedly and leant even closer. "Really nice."

Sasuke get what he said and turned slightly red which amused the blonde even more. In this state, the Uchiha was more honest than his true self. Suddenly there was knock on the door and both turned their heads.

Without asking the door opened and to their shock, it was Madara himself entering the big room. Deidara froze and Sasuke didn't know what to do or how to react. The older Uchiha watched both and scanned their expressions with a polite smile. A silent yet creepy smile that could mean everything.

"Sasuke, Deidara." His voice was deep and calm but it had some force in it.

"_Oyakata_!" Deidara stood up and bowed down. "Sasuke-kun was in a bad state and his wound started to bleed again. I was just taking care after him."

Madara stepped closer to him which let the Akatsuki member feel the intense pressure that went out from him. It was the aura around this man that made him stand still.

"I appreciate it, Deidara." He looked him deep in the eyes. A look that said it all. He knew that this member broke the rule to not to speak with Sasuke and yet he did it. The blonde tried his best not to shake but his body was moving on its own.

With one swift movement he used his hand to press him on his throat to the wall. Sasuke jumped up and acted on instinct. He touched the Uchiha's arm and looked him in the eyes. Deidara meanwhile was chocking and held on that arm too, to steady himself somehow.

"It was my own fault. I asked him things I shouldn't. Please...I beg you punish me and not him."

After some moments the boss let go of Deidara and let him fall to the ground on his knees. He gasped and coughed while rubbing his neck. Madara turned his body to the smaller Uchiha and looked down at him.

"Indeed It is your fault. This time I will let this pass, Deidara. If I will notice that you share this information to the other's I will kill you in the most brutal way."

"Y-yes boss..."

"Get lost."

Deidara nodded and glanced quickly at Sasuke while rushing through the door. Now he was alone with his owner, all in silence. They looked at each other. While Sasuke was getting weaker and weaker in his position, Madara started to smile slowly.

There it was again. This pressure surrounding him, slowly going over to the smaller Uchiha. His body tensed up and his breathing got more nervous. Madara grinned now and leant down to him while his hands were patting his shoulders.

They slid down to his waist and with one quick pull, he hovered Sasuke on his shoulder and went upstairs to the elevator. Sasuke hasn't seen much only the back way but he felt like his master was taking him to a new floor.

The whole time Sasuke was on Madara's shoulder, not saying a word but his stomach started to hurt again. As they finally entered the 13th floor, there were no rooms, just a curtain. Madara slid through it and let Sasuke down.

The eyes of the smaller male went big as he saw the hall. There were many beds and lots of weird things on the walls and even on the ground. _T-toys_...If he wouldn't know better, this floor looked like a cellar even If they were on the 13th floor.

Suddenly Sasuke's breath hitched and he shivered. His eyes mustering every little detail in this room and he wondered what kind of punishment he would give him. Regarding to the walls that were made of stone he didn't need to think about If he would be too loud.

It was dark but with electrical flashlight, making it look like a real brothel. Handcuffs, whips and some strange things, he didn't want to know what it was.

Why in the world would someone make a room like this in the 13th floor? The man behind him placed his head on the smaller male's shoulder, whispering into his ear. "This is the punishment room. As I remember, you said you want to be punished?"

He licked his cheek with his wet tongue and left a thin line of saliva on the skin, making it burn. Sasuke breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. Why does it happen now? All the fear and all the nervousness were rushing through his body, fully noticeable.

"What is it, Sasuke? You're excited? You should be."

Madara pushed him forwards to the table in the corner of the hall. He pushed him again and Sasuke landed with his upper half on the table while the male behind him was grinding himself on his buttocks. He was rough and rubbed himself on the other male until he was fully hard, making Sasuke shiver.

The older Uchiha leant down and pressed his chest to the other male's back, pressing him more to the table. "You broke my rule, Sasuke. Now you will pay for displeasing me."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

feeling hot? _Well It's gettin' hot in here so take off all your clothes_ :D  
ehem...excuse me.

Be ready for some nice kinky smut! *ugly laugh* (I hope I can do this)

Thanks for reading :*


	16. Monster

He ripped the younger male's pants down and doff the shirt, leaving him naked. Sasuke felt exposed in this shameful position and buried his head in his hands while Madara was fumbling something out of his pocket. He felt so weak and so vulnerable is was disgusting feeling.

The Akatsuki boss removed his black suit and threw it on the table. He then yanked on Sasuke's hair, making him whine. Suddenly he felt fingers pushing inside of his mouth and making him swallow something small. He coughed but had to swallow it and from the taste he knew that were some pills to make him dizzy.

But those had a stronger effect on him because as soon as he swallowed them he could feel his head heavy and his body becoming hot. He watched in a trance how those flashlights in front of him were changing their colors and hasn't noticed how something was making his way inside of him.

Sasuke's eyes went big and he panicked. This was the first time he would do it without preparation and even the pills didn't make him that loose. "Huah...ah-"

This hard large thing slowly entered him and made him hard to breath. His back arched immensely as he opened his mouth to let out a silent scream. It hurt to breath so that he almost choked.

"Hm...so tight." He heard Madara humming behind him. It hurt like hell and Sasuke thought he felt something dripping down his thigh but he didn't dare to move in any way. "You're twitching...do you like it?"

Sasuke couldn't answer but inwardly he was shaking his head. Madara pulled the smaller male by his waist and placed him on the large dark red bed in the middle of the room. He tied his wrists together with the rope that hung down from the roof.

As they changed the position, Sasuke felt the thing inside his entrance and wondered. It wasn't his master's member, no It was one the toys he saw earlier. Sasuke wasn't really hanging because he was kneeling with spread legs on the soft bed and the rope around his wrist kept him up.

In this position his back was forced to stay upright, which made the pain around his wrist more painful. His boss came back to him and chained him with thigh restraints. The older Uchiha admired his work and smiled with a lustful gaze towards his belonging while Sasuke's head fell forward.

This is madness, Sasuke thought and tried his best to stay calm as his body trembled. He realized that he got the shit end of the stick and clenched his eyes. Was this his fate, to be the pet of a maniac? And what was about the fact that Deidara told him, he killed his own brother?

He knew that this man had the same second name like him and raised his heavy head to look at him. Those black eyes were gazing lustfully at his body and slowly wandering up to his face. Madara held a little remote in his hand and pushed one button on it and as soon as Sasuke could think, the thing inside of him started to vibrate violently. The boy let out a choked loud moan and could feel something dripping down his thighs.

"Oh, you're bleeding?" Madara who was lying under Sasuke all the time, watching him, leant up to the younger's ear. "How lovely...does it hurt?"

Sasuke didn't dare to open his mouth and just nodded which made Madara's smile even bigger. He leant back again and touched Sasuke's wound which made the boy open his eyes.

"You think you know pain? I'll show you even more of this..."

The black eyes slowly became red and the fingernail dug into the flesh, reopened it and let it bleed.

"Aaahh!" The younger Uchiha cried out in pain as tears were streaming down his face. Hot tears that Madara liked from his cheeks.

"You have no idea...how much I want you to become mine..." Madara whispered. He sounded like a little boy who dreamed to have a toy. "I know that you're not here with me with your thoughts and the only thing I can do, is to chain you to me."

"M-master..." Sasuke managed out to speak in an already raspy voice. "I-I d-don't understand...hng..." The Uchiha was confused as he sobbed. What was his boss talking about? He took his memories away from him, he took his body, his soul and even his identity and powers. What did he want more?

Apparently, Madara was angry about his own words and thoughts and rose from his lying position. He took out the toy and forcefully pushed himself into the tight heat of his pet. He gripped Sasuke's member tightly with one hand and placed the other before his bleeding wound.

"ha...ha...ungh...ahh..." Sasuke was making uncontrolled noises as his master thrust into him.

"You're mine...do you understand?! The only one who is ever going to fill this emptiness inside your heart, is ME!"

He let go of Sasuke's member which was already in an angry red and yanked on his year to look him in the eyes. This one opened them slowly. Tears were glistening inside of them and running down his face endlessly. He looked right into Madara's red one's and felt as If his body would give up as his master dug all his nails into the flesh of his stomach.

Sasuke's back arched immensely as a new wave of pain rushed through his body, making him scream. Suddenly, Sasuke's black eyes began to change into a red tone and back into black. So many pictures were rushing before his eyes, making him sad, happy and angry.

An Overflow of information and emotions was taking over him as his Sharingan was being activated. Surprised about this change, Madara watched him. Sasuke himself had no idea what was going on. All the time his boss was telling him that he got immense power but he never actually was allowed to use them.

Sasuke just wished he could jump out of the window and flee. The pain was unbearable, making him scream with his already sore throat. "P-please! S-STOP!" He cried and shook his head. The heat, the pain, the blood is was all too much and there it was.

Sasuke clenched his tied hands into wrist as anger was burning inside of him. He was in a trance as his inner demon snapped and tore the rope down. He bushed Madara to the bed, looked him dead in the eyes as blood was running out of one of them. "LET ME GO!" He growled deeply.

The older Uchiha gasped as Sasuke grabbed his hand and pushed it away from his stomach. There was this enormous power that Sasuke suddenly felt and he was able to suppress the strong chakra from his boss, a fatal mistake.

Madara grinned evilly and narrowed his eyes. He gripped the younger Uchiha by his shoulders and turned around so that Sasuke was now on the bottom.

"_obey my orders and sleep now_."

Those words functioned like a switch that someone turned. As Sasuke heard those words, his eyes deactivated his Sharingan. His pulse slowed down but his body was still trembling as he shut down completely.

Madara on the other side was breathing hard. He watched at the calm face and looked at all the blood that made the cover dirty. There was blood running out from the eye, the stomach and even the entrance of the boy.

"You're ready." The Uchiha pushed his hair back and sighed as he lay beside the boy. He turned his head to the side and touched the cheek that was covered in blood. "It doesn't matter how many times you want to kill me, or how many times you want to escape me...It won't work. You're mine."

If Madara only knew what his action triggered inside of Sasuke, would he be still so proud? He leant his forehead to the boy's temple. "You're my monster."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

huhuuu something weird and terribly wrong happened here.  
(Well I freaking hate rape-scenes but this had to be done, just for the story...)

Sorry, It's a short chapter but I just wanted to go on already since my long absence...(I'm so sorry : )

thank you so much for reading 3


End file.
